Six Months
by Nivor
Summary: Aubrey only has one dating rule...
1. Laying Down The Rules

Six Months

Chapter One: Laying Down The Rules

Pairing: Mitchsen

Rating: M

Summary: Aubrey only has one dating rule...

* * *

Beca was feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

Her and her friends were acapella champions, summer vacation had just started and she had a super hot girlfriend who she was currently on top of. Her life was pretty amazing.

Chloe had gone out for a few hours and Beca and Aubrey were taking advantage of an empty apartment by making out on Aubrey's bed. It was the first time they had ever gotten vertical together and Beca was going to savour every moment of it, trying to memorise the feeling of Aubrey's body pressed tightly against her own.

Kissing Aubrey was always incredible, Beca was positive that she could kiss Aubrey for hours and still want more but she also wanted to feel what Aubrey was hiding under her tank top. Beca slowly trailed her hand up from where it had been grasping at Aubrey's hip, stopping just before the swell of Aubrey's breast. The brunette didn't want to just dive into second base without at least a little encouragement from Aubrey.

Unfortunately she got the opposite.

Aubrey's hand came up to trap Beca's hand on her stomach and the blonde pulled out of the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Beca, wait." Aubrey gasped out. She pushed Beca back gently by the shoulders and sat up on the bed. Beca sat up as well and waited for Aubrey to say something. After a few long minutes Aubrey hadn't said anything and Beca was starting to panic so she said, "Look, I'm sorry for pushing you and I shouldn't have tried to round any bases that you weren't ready for."

Aubrey smiled lightly at the brunette who was still shifting awkwardly waiting for a reply.

"That's not why I stopped you Beca." Aubrey said.

Beca relaxed slightly but still had to ask, "Then what's wrong? If you were OK with me touching your boobs why stop me?" Aubrey blushed at Beca's choice of words and the brunette couldn't help but find it adorable.

"I have this dating rule Beca and whilst our relationship was still being established it didn't seem relevant to tell you but now that our physical relationship is progressing..." Aubrey trailed off looking at her hands and Beca gently guided her head up so that they were making eye contact.

"What didn't you think it was relevant to tell me?" Beca asked softly.

Aubrey heaved a sigh and replied. "I have a rule that I don't have sex with the person I'm dating until we have been together for six months."

Beca froze as she took in the information. They had only been together for three months and what Aubrey was telling her was that they wouldn't be having sex for at least _another_ three months. It wasn't like she was obsessed with sex or anything but she hadn't gotten laid in a while what with dating Aubrey and a dry spell when she was settling into college life. Waiting even longer, especially with an attractive girlfriend, felt like it was going to be torture.

"Is there any reason for that rule?" Beca asked somewhat stiffly.

"Of course. Its just that I don't want a relationship that is just built on sex. Especially for us, I want more for us than just that. It will give us time to really know each other before we take that step." Aubrey explained, her worried eyes scanning Beca's face for any indication of how the brunette was taking the news. It wouldn't be the first time that she had someone break up with her after having this talk.

Beca for her part was really trying hard not to be a douche about what Aubrey had told her but she was still trying to process and she knew her silence made her seem like a douche.

"How far can we go without having sex?" Beca asked and winced almost immediately after for asking the question. She knew it made her seem sex crazed and that she was only with Aubrey for sex but it was the first question that had come to mind.

Aubrey didn't seem to mind the question and was just glad that Beca was willing to talk about it.

"I think the touching of breasts is acceptable as long as it is over the clothes but no further than that or we may not be able to stop ourselves." Aubrey answered with a no nonsense tone that made sure that Beca understood that these rules were absolute if they were to continue dating.

It didn't stop Beca from pushing her luck. "How about under the clothes?" Beca tried with a small smirk starting to grow on her face.

"Over the bra but under the clothes." Aubrey amended letting a matching smile spread across her face.

Beca counted that as a win and carried on, "What about dry humping? That doesn't require any clothes to be removed?" Beca asked hopefully.

"No, no orgasms until the six month mark." Aubrey stated firmly. There would be no argument on this point.

Beca was lost in thought for a few moments before she slowly started nodding. "OK, I can do that." She agreed referring to Aubrey's rule. It didn't put a smile on the blonde's face like she had been hoping it would.

Instead Aubrey frowned, moving closer and taking Beca's hands in hers as she said, "Beca, I want you to be sure about this. I don't want to waste my time or your time with going through this if you're just in it for the sex." Beca opened her mouth but she didn't have time to form any words before Aubrey carried on, "Don't say anything now. I want you to think about this, if you really want us to be together. We can meet for coffee tomorrow morning before practice and you can give me your answer then." Aubrey's tone left no room for argument but Beca was in no mood to argue. She didn't really need to think much more. It had only been three months but Beca was pretty sure that she was falling in love with Aubrey and if she had to wait she would wait. It wouldn't hurt to get a second opinion on the situation though so Beca left with a brief peck of a kiss to Aubrey's lips and headed across campus to the dorm room of her best friend.

* * *

"So like no sex at all?" Stacie asked for the third time since Beca had sat down in her dorm room and explained the situation. The taller brunette couldn't seem to wrap her head around the concept.

"Nope." Beca replied, popping the 'p' as she span around slowly in Stacie's desk chair.

"What about oral sex?" Stacie asked and Beca was pleased that the questioning had seemed to move on but was not pleased at the answer she had to give.

"No, we can't do that either." Beca replied with a frown.

"Wait a second." Stacie said suddenly as she reached forward to stop Beca from spinning and turned her wide eyes on her best friend. "You are still allowed to masturbate though right?" Stacie looked as panicked as Beca felt at the prospect of no orgasms for three months.

"If that is the case that might be a deal breaker but I don't think that was what she was saying. We just can't give each other orgasms." Beca replied, getting more confident of her answer as she spoke. Stacie led back down on her bed as she mulled over the answer.

"So like no sex at all?" Stacie asked again and Beca rolled her eyes that Stacie was once again stuck on that question.

"No, we are not going to do anything sexual. I'm not even allowed to properly touch her boobs and I'm certainly not allowed to do anything more than that. If I ever want any more than that then I am going to have to wait." Beca released her frustrations in her tirade and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well...you know what you have to do right?" Stacie asked after Beca had calmed down a little.

"What?" Beca asked. She knew what she was going to do but she had came to Stacie for advice and the unusually serious tone in the other girl's voice made Beca think that Stacie might actually be able to help.

"If you are only with her because she's hot and you want to fuck her then you have to break up with her tomorrow. Like she said you'll be wasting hers and your time." Stacie replied matter of factly.

"What if I actually really like her and I see this relationship going somewhere?" Beca murmured out the question though she was already pretty sure of the answer. She just wanted someone else to say it.

Stacie smiled at the smaller girl's awkward confession and said, "Then you do what she asks. Wait for her." Stacie waited until Beca looked up then added on, "And get really familiar with your right hand." She put up two of her fingers in the air and made a crude thrusting motion that left Beca with no doubt as to what she was talking about.

Beca laughed and shoved the taller brunette back. "I'm left handed."

"It doesn't matter what hand you use Beca. The point is if you see this going somewhere then a few months will be nothing in comparison to what you guys could have together."

"Careful Conrad, you're starting to sound like a gooey romantic." Beca teasingly warned and Stacie shrugged.

"There are worse things to be."

* * *

Aubrey was insanely nervous.

Over the three months that she and Beca had been together they had gotten to know each other pretty well. Despite that she was still not sure what was going to happen when she walked into the coffee shop.

Would Beca break up with her?

Worse would Beca make an effort to abide by her rule for a little while, giving Aubrey hope that they could have something special and then break up with her later when she realised that the blonde's needs were too much for her to handle?

There were too many questions flying through her mind and not enough answers and there was only one way that she was going to get those answers. She squared her shoulders and marched into the coffee shop with her head held high only to find that Beca was late.

She probably should have guessed that would happen.

She went up to the counter and ordered for both herself and Beca, choosing to remain optimistic that they would still be together in fifteen minutes and they could turn this into a date.

By the time she sat down at a small table with their drinks, Beca came rushing in through the door apologising for being late and hurriedly taking a seat.

"This is for you." Aubrey said politely as she slid Beca's coffee across the table.

"Thank you." Beca replied, taking a sip of the drink to delay the inevitable conversation.

Aubrey however had waited long enough and so blurted out, "Are you going to break up with me?"

Beca looked shocked for a moment then replied, "No, of course not."

Aubrey sighed in relief and Beca asked, "Did you really think I would break up with you just because you want to wait for sex?" It was a legitimate question. Even in her worst moments Beca had never truly considered that as an option. She didn't want to think that Aubrey could have believed she could act that way.

"I don't know, I had a lot of time alone to think last night. I may have presumed the worst." Aubrey looked sheepish and Beca understood. If the roles had been reversed she would have been trying to prepare herself for the worst case scenario.

Beca started playing with a sugar packet on the table so that she didn't have to look at Aubrey as she said what she needed to say. She wasn't good with feelings but as much as she wanted to avoid this conversation she knew what she needed to say.

"Look Aubrey, I know we have only been dating for a few months but what's happening between us...I really like it and I really like you and I don't plan on ending this relationship any time soon. Especially over something like this. I'll wait for you." Beca said, finally glancing up to see how Aubrey was taking her words.

A soft and beautiful smile was being directed at her and Beca breathed a sigh of relief.

"I really want this to be something Beca and I know that it will only make our relationship stronger to wait." Aubrey stated resting her hand on Beca's forearm across the table.

"I uh...just want to uh...clarify something." Beca said awkwardly. Stacie had put a thought in her head and now she knew she needed to voice it before this conversation went any further.

"Of course, we really should discuss this a little more." Aubrey replied, squeezing Beca's forearm reassuringly.

"Well, I know that we can't... I know that there is a no orgasm rule but that doesn't include...self love does it?" Beca asked already getting tired of feeling so awkward around Aubrey. It had been a long time since Beca had felt that feeling in the blonde's presence and she wasn't happy for its return.

Aubrey blushed at the question and glanced around before replying in a quiet voice, "I'm not unreasonable. You can still masturbate." The confidence in her voice made Beca feel silly for being hesitant to ask the question.

"Great, three months would be a really long dry spell if I couldn't masturbate." Beca said, trying to mimic Aubrey's confidence. Aubrey was clearly taken away in her thoughts as she gazed just past Beca's head and her hold on the brunette's arm tightened.

Beca moved closer and murmured, "You look like you're having some interesting thoughts Bree. Anything you want to share with the class?" Again Aubrey blushed and Beca was really starting to like making the usually calm and collected Aubrey flustered. There were so many different ways that Beca could think of to make Aubrey flustered but she lightly shook her head as she realised that she really shouldn't be having thoughts like that when she couldn't act on them for three months.

"Looks like your having some interesting thoughts too Becs." Aubrey stated with a smirk that was incredibly sexy on the blonde's face.

"This is going to be a long three months."

* * *

At first Beca thought that this whole no sex deal would be easy.

Aubrey was busy with a summer internship at a law firm in Atlanta for the first month of summer and Beca was busy in the nights with working at the radio station and Djing at a few clubs. It all meant that they didn't get to see each other much.

Whilst it worked against them getting to know each other better and strengthening their relationship it made it easier for Beca to abide by Aubrey's wishes.

That was until three weeks after Aubrey had announced her rule.

They both had the night off and decided to stay in as Aubrey's internship was more stressful than she had anticipated. They ordered a pizza and watched Aubrey's favourite movie and as the boring plot line of a predictable romcom played out on the screen Beca was feeling like a pretty good girlfriend for sitting through that crap without complaint.

Except Aubrey didn't seem to be enjoying it. She was constantly shuffling around on the sofa and looked to be paying very little attention to the screen.

"Are you OK?" Beca finally asked.

Aubrey looked exasperated and replied, "Yeah, I'm sorry its just that my back has been killing me all day and it's really hard to get comfortable." She settled back against the sofa then and carried on watching the movie but after a few minutes she was fidgeting again.

Beca paused the movie, "OK lie down on your stomach." She ordered. Aubrey looked at her with wide questioning eyes and Beca explained, "I'm going to give you a massage." Aubrey still looked unsure so Beca added, "We'll do it over your clothes, no skin on skin contact."

Beca knew this could be potentially dangerous territory but Aubrey needed to get rid of the knots in her muscles if she was to have any hope of getting to sleep tonight.

"Do you even know how to give a proper massage?" Aubrey questioned and Beca scoffed and then realised that the blonde didn't know why that was a stupid question.

"My Mom works as a massage therapist and she taught me how to massage properly. She always used to say that if my chosen career didn't pan out then I would always have a skill to fall back on." Beca explained, sharing a little more than she usually would to reassure Aubrey that she did in fact know how to help.

"OK but I'll keep my clothes on." Aubrey said as she hesitantly led down on the sofa, face down.

Beca rolled her eyes at the fact that Aubrey felt the need to say that. She wasn't looking to push Aubrey's rule and for anything to happen, she just wanted to help.

Trying to keep the massage as innocent as possible, Beca knelt down next to the sofa so that no body parts were touching.

All of her good intentions flew out of the window the first time that Aubrey moaned.

Beca's had just worked out a particularly hard knot in her upper back and the noise the blonde let out caused a spike of arousal in Beca that she worked hard to fight down. She carried on as if nothing had happened but then Aubrey moaned again. And again.

In the past Beca had been told that she gave good massages but she had never drawn such a vocal response from anyone before and it was making it hard to concentrate. Beca allowed her hands to drift up further to the skin exposed by Aubrey's tank top and gently caressed the flesh with her thumbs.

"Harder Beca." Aubrey commanded and Beca nearly moaned as her mind filled with all of the other scenarios in which Aubrey might want her to go harder or faster. It took her far too long to actually comply with Aubrey's request so the older girl raised herself off the sofa a little to look at Beca's face.

"Are you OK?" Aubrey asked, with genuine worry on her face.

Beca couldn't believe that Aubrey honestly didn't realise how tempting she was being but if the blonde wanted to ignore it then Beca could too.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, I just didn't want to go too hard and hurt you." Beca lied. It was believable enough that Aubrey led back down on the sofa and replied, "OK, you're the professional, you do what you think is best." There was a hint of a teasing note in her voice that helped to distract Beca and she was able to get back to the task at hand.

She was able to last another ten minutes before Aubrey let out a particularly loud moan and arched off the sofa and Beca couldn't take the pleasant torture any more. She definitely couldn't stand another minute of hearing those noises with another 9 weeks until they could have sex. She only had so much self control.

They went back to watching the movie and parted that night with a chaste kiss on Aubrey's doorstep that neither girl thought was enough.

That night Beca definitely had to take Stacie's advice and got well acquainted with her left hand.

* * *

Things from there only got worse.

Aubrey's internship ended and so the couple got to spend most of their days together. As it was summer, Chloe convinced them to go down to the local swimming pool and soak up some sunshine.

Aubrey was all for it and Beca was not going to turn down the chance to see Aubrey in a bikini so she agreed too. Except that Aubrey didn't like to swim, she just liked to read by the pool and so wore a tank top and shorts the whole time. Beca had never glared so hard at a piece of clothing before not even that one time that Chloe had worn a Justin Bieber t-shirt to practice.

Aubrey started to apply some sun screen to her arms as they claimed three loungers by the life guard's seat. Trying to avoid arousing situations, Beca didn't offer to help her put the lotion on but just watched the gentle rubbing motions with far too much interest.

"The hot life guard didn't want to put any sun screen on me." Chloe pouted as she sat down on the free lounger next to Aubrey. "That is like a total romcom cliché and then we could have had a summer romance." Chloe lamented her lost chance.

"That dude is so gay Chloe." Beca informed the red head, still not looking away from where Aubrey was now rubbing the lotion into her legs.

"How do you know?" Chloe asked, disbelief evident on her face.

"He is chatting up another guy right now." Beca said pointing to the place where the life guard was flirting with a guy in a pair of speedos that were far too tight. "They might have a summer romance." Beca added on teasingly.

"Shut up Becs, I usually have great gaydar." Chloe claimed to which Beca just raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, you put some cream on me." Chloe demanded, throwing her bottle into the brunette's lap and walking after it. She sat down on the end of Beca's lounger and waited with her hair pulled over her shoulder. Beca glanced nervously from Chloe's back to Aubrey whose face was impressively neutral.

Beca wasn't good with knowing social boundaries especially seeing as she preferred to say no human contact was an acceptable social boundary. She also had Chloe as a friend who believed that social boundaries didn't exist so she was pretty much useless when it came to that kind of thing but Aubrey seemed OK with it so Beca didn't see the problem.

"Come on Becs, I can already feel myself burning." Chloe complained.

"You're ginger, you could turn the colour of your hair any second." Beca said jokingly as she moved forward with the cream.

"You know I could always ask someone else to do it." Chloe pointed out, making no move to actually leave as Beca started working the cream into her back.

"Yeah but the gay lifeguard already turned you down so how many people are there left to ask?"

Chloe laughed in response for a moment before she let out a moan. "Fuck Beca how are you so good at that?" In the midst of their banter, Beca had started massaging the cream into Chloe's shoulders and the redhead was definitely enjoying it. The blonde sat next to them was certainly _not_ enjoying what was happening.

"I have amazing massage skills don't I Bree?" Beca asked, turning to face her girlfriend whose neutral mask had fallen. Aubrey did not look happy.

"You're not bad." Aubrey replied stiffly. Beca hurriedly covered the rest of Chloe's back then tapped her on the shoulder to signify that she was done. Aubrey looked a little happier once Chloe got up off of Beca's lounger but it didn't last long as Chloe said, "I would totally pay for you to give me a massage, that was awesome."

"Uh maybe." Beca said non-committally. She was pretty sure she knew why Aubrey was upset; she was jealous and Beca wasn't going to try to push Aubrey by agreeing to massage her best friend.

Luckily, Chloe didn't notice that anything was wrong with her friends as two guys walked past giving her appreciative looks.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have wasted the sun screen cliché on Beca." Chloe cursed as her eyes followed the guys to their seats.

"Hey, I did it way better than those guys could." Beca said, unsure of why she was defending herself on this point.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey questioned, raising two eyebrows at her girlfriend and wondering what Beca was trying to prove.

"Sorry Bree. Chloe, why don't you just get them to put more sun screen on you?" Beca suggested, trying to get Chloe to leave so that she could have a few moments alone with Aubrey for damage control.

"Good idea." Chloe replied excitedly as she got up and gestured for Beca to throw her the bottle. Once it was firmly in her hands she sauntered off and Beca got up and slid onto Aubrey's lounger. As Aubrey was half lying down her head came to rest on Beca's bikini covered chest as Beca put her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.

Beca didn't say anything, just held Aubrey close to her and gave her some time to think. After a few minutes of the silence Beca figured that Aubrey might actually be waiting for her to say something.

"Are you OK Bree?" Beca asked gently into the top of Aubrey's head.

"I don't like it when you make other girls moan." Aubrey murmured, not lifting her head to speak. Beca felt her face heat up at the implication that Aubrey wanted Beca to make _her_ moan.

"I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to make you..." She stumbled over the word jealous, knowing it wouldn't help her to point out that Aubrey had been jealous and instead finished with, "...uncomfortable."

Aubrey finally looked up at her and moved so that she was sat up and hovering over Beca. "I don't like to see you with your hands on other women especially if I can't enjoy those hands just yet."

Beca was struggling to breathe properly and was pretty sure she was going to spontaneously combust due to Aubrey's words and the way that the blonde was inching closer to her.

"You're going to kill me Bree." Beca stated breathlessly, staring at Aubrey's lips.

"Actually I have something far more pleasurable in mind." Aubrey replied with a smirk before slamming their lips together in a heated kiss.

Beca was in heaven as Aubrey shifted to lay half on top of her with her hand dangerously close to the brunette's boobs. Beca threaded a hand through Aubrey's hair, pulling the girl in a little closer to her and ran her tongue against Aubrey's bottom lip, begging for access.

It wasn't as if they hadn't been kissing during their waiting period but never this heavily and certainly never in public all of which served to make it even hotter for Beca. She was struggling to keep control as she felt every month of her dry spell crash down on her with every move of her girlfriend's body.

"Guys, you're in public, keep it in your pants." Chloe commented teasingly as she retook her seat and Aubrey practically sprang away from Beca.

Beca struggled to regain her breathe as she turned to the annoying ginger who was now reading a magazine like she hadn't just interrupted them.

"Way to be a cock block Chlo." Beca grumbled as she reached out to help fix Aubrey's hair that she had messed up during the course of their kissing.

"I can't be a cock block if there isn't a cock involved." Chloe threw back as she casually turned a page in her magazine. Aubrey led back down into the position they had been in originally, with her head on Beca's chest and Beca sighed.

It was probably a good thing that Chloe had stopped them, not that they would have broken the rule and certainly not in public but Beca didn't want to push Aubrey and she definitely would have been pushing if they had gone on for much longer.

Beca ran a hand through her hair and let out a deep sigh.

These next couple of months were going to be killer.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm thinking there is going to be a couple more chapters on this. I have lots more ways to tease the girls. Give me some of your ideas on how you want to see them struggle to keep the rule. Let me know what you think...**


	2. A Long, Hard Struggle

Six Months

Chapter Two: A Long, Hard Struggle

Pairing: Mitchsen

Rating: M

Summary: Aubrey only has one dating rule...

* * *

 _8 weeks left to go_

* * *

Beca was under the impression that Aubrey didn't realise how tempting she was.

It led to a lot of frustrating days being close, but not close enough, to her girlfriend and then going home to relieve the tension alone. She usually had a rule that she didn't use any videos during her personal time when she had a girlfriend, especially as Aubrey would probably not like her watching porn. She felt like due to their unique circumstances however, she could afford to bend the rule a little this time. That was why Beca was currently alone in her dorm room, on her bed with her laptop and scrolling though her favourite site. She put her headphones on and chose a video with a picture of a blonde girl and a brunette girl.

At first all she could think about was Aubrey and how her girlfriend would probably never approve of her watching porn. Thinking about Aubrey led Beca to thinking about how much the blonde girl in the video looked like Aubrey with her blonde hair spread across the brunette's lap. She was suddenly far more interested in the video than before when she started to picture her and Aubrey in those same positions and her hand slid down the front of her panties.

It didn't take her long to get fully invested in what was happening on screen. With the volume up high and her eyes glued to the laptop screen in the darkened room, Beca failed to see her dorm room door open and close and failed to spot the very aroused blonde standing in the doorway.

Aubrey had wanted to surprise Beca by taking her out on a spontaneous date. She knew that Beca was planning to stay in her dorm room all night working on her mixes but when she knocked she got no answer. She sent a text to Beca and heard the brunette's ringtone go off inside the room and guessed that Beca had probably just gotten caught up in a mix and couldn't hear her knocking. She tried the door handle and finding the door open she let herself in, knowing that Beca wouldn't mind.

She hadn't expected to be met with such a visual.

Beca lying on the bed, pleasure written across her face and her hand in her pants. Aubrey felt the dampness flood her own panties as she watched Beca work herself higher and higher.

When the brunette let out a low moan, Aubrey subconsciously took a few steps closer to the bed and the movement caught Beca's eye.

"Holy Shit!" Beca cursed as she simultaneously tried to close her laptop, pull her hand out of her pants and take off her headphones. She ended up in a jumbled mess that had Aubrey sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Here, let me help." Aubrey commanded huskily as she pulled the laptop off Beca's lap and closed it. She then moved closer to the brunette to pull the headphones off her head, letting her hands caress the sides of the younger girl's face.

"I didn't know you were coming over Bree." Beca defended herself breathlessly, the arousal still coursing through her as she hadn't gotten to orgasm.

"I thought I would surprise you but it was me that was surprised." Aubrey stated. She reached forward and re-buttoned Beca's pants despite wanting to rip them off.

Beca had never felt so turned on by someone putting clothes on her instead of taking them off.

"Bree, I'm sorry." Beca apologised. She hadn't wanted to make things more difficult for them.

"Don't apologise, that was so hot." Aubrey stated, smouldering eyes burning into Beca. Beca felt her mouth open and close a few times before it was otherwise occupied as Aubrey pulled her into a firm kiss.

Aubrey pushed Beca backwards until she was lying down with the blonde on top of her and they kept the kiss going all the way down. She let her hands rest on Aubrey's hips which she decided were fairly neutral and used her hold to press Aubrey tighter to her.

"I'm sorry I interrupted, I know you didn't get to orgasm. Maybe I can make things up to you." Aubrey suggested in a low voice. "We did say that certain touching was allowed." She reminded Beca.

Aubrey didn't wait for a response before she trailed her hand up underneath Beca's shirt. She took her time, clearly misunderstanding how close Beca had been before she was interrupted and how torturous she was being. She let her fingers trace a gentle line up Beca's stomach until they reached the edge of the brunette's breast.

"No bra." Aubrey stated with a pleased tone in her voice, still not making any serious contact. "We said only touching over the bra." Aubrey needlessly reminded the brunette underneath her who nearly groaned out loud in frustration.

"Bree, please just touch me or I'll do it myself." Beca ground out, trying to resist the urge to stick her own hand back down her pants to finish what she started whether Aubrey was there or not.

Aubrey's green eyes darkened and she swallowed hard at Beca's words. She leaned forward so that her lips were at Beca's ear as she said, "Touch yourself for me baby." She finished off with a nip to the sensitive skin below Beca's ear and this time Beca did groan out loud.

"Bree?" Beca asked questioningly, sure that she must not have heard right.

Aubrey pulled back so that she could look into Beca's eyes as she repeated slowly, "Touch yourself for me." Beca's mouth fell open in shock before she quickly started nodding.

Aubrey pulled back so that she was sat at the bottom of Beca's bed facing her girlfriend who undid the button on her jeans once more. Knowing that they weren't ready for any level of nudity yet, Beca only made enough room for her hand to slide into her panties but for nothing else to be visible.

"It won't take long Bree." Beca warned as she started to circle her clit with a firm finger. Aubrey didn't say a word, just kept her eyes fixed on the movement in Beca's pants and tried to resist the urge to stick her hand into her own panties.

As promised it wasn't long before Beca was coming hard with Aubrey's name on her lips and the blonde had to bite down on her lip to keep from moaning.

After Beca came down from her high she wiped her fingers on her pants and buttoned them up before looking anywhere but at Aubrey. If they had been anywhere but Beca's own dorm room then she might have already ran off due to the awkward tension that was now settling over them.

She rubbed her hands together and blushed when she noticed that Aubrey was now staring at them.

"Beca..." Aubrey started but wasn't allowed to finish.

Beca jumped up off the bed and said, "We really don't need to talk about this."

She came to a stop looking out of the window. She was ashamed of herself for losing control like she had and she was afraid that she had let Aubrey down. She knew that there was no specific rule forbidding what had just happened but it felt like it was against the spirit of the rule. Aubrey had wanted to wait for physical intimacy and what they had just done had felt pretty intimate. Aubrey had just watched her masturbate for fucks sake.

Suddenly Beca felt arms wrapping around her waist and Aubrey's face pressed against her shoulder.

"Beca, we didn't do anything wrong." Aubrey stated reassuringly then pressed a kiss to the side of the younger girl's neck.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked, turning to look at Aubrey so that she could be certain that she was being honest.

"Did it feel wrong when it was happening?" Aubrey asked, raising an eyebrow as she waited for an answer.

"Of course not." Beca hurried to assure her.

"Then it isn't wrong." Aubrey replied.

"That's not the problem though Bree. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you but all of these situations we end up finding ourselves in are pushing us further then you wanted us to go." Beca explained and Aubrey paused in thought for a few moments before she replied.

"We didn't break any rules Beca and if something was happening that I didn't want to happen I wouldn't hesitate to stop it. These months aren't supposed to be torturous and they're not meant to push us apart. I was OK with what we just did."

Beca nodded once showing that she accepted the words before pulling Aubrey into a hug and pressing her face into Aubrey's chest as innocently as possible. The height difference didn't help but again Aubrey didn't seem to mind as she tightened her hold on the smaller girl.

* * *

 _6 weeks to go_

* * *

Sometimes being a good girlfriend sucked.

Like one particularly hot summer's day when Aubrey and Chloe moved. They were moving further away from Barden and closer to Emory University which both of the girls were going to be attending in the new academic year.

Of course the day that they were moving on had to be the hottest day of the summer so far. Beca had only taken a few steps outside of her building and she was already sweating. She dreaded to think how bad it was going to be when she was actually moving stuff.

The professional moving men had already come that morning to take all of the furniture over to the new apartment leaving Aubrey, Chloe and Beca to take all of the boxes in a rented van. Despite the heat, Beca still figured that they could get the job done in a few hours. How much stuff could two college girls really have?

A lot of stuff.

The old apartment was stacked with boxes and various assorted crap that Beca would be expected to lug around. Her eyes widened as she took in the sheer number of cardboard boxes and miscellaneous items.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Aubrey promised when she saw her girlfriend's expression.

"I thought people used moving as an excuse to throw stuff away. It looks like you bought more stuff to move with." Beca pointed out as she picked up a paper weight from the top of a box. "I have never even seen this before." Beca said.

"I needed a new paper weight." Aubrey defended.

"No she didn't, she started stress shopping to avoid other stress reactions she has." Chloe claimed as she breezed into the room. There was an unspoken rule that they were not allowed to say the word vomit around Aubrey as the word tended to elicit the action in the blonde if she was already a little stressed.

"I don't stress shop, I needed all of those things." Aubrey reaffirmed to both girls but neither believed her.

"What do you mean all of those things? What else did you buy?" Beca asked as she glanced around to see if she could spot any other new items.

"It doesn't matter." Aubrey replied and then quickly picked up a box and put it in Beca's arms. "We better start moving the stuff down to the van." Aubrey suggested, trying to turn the conversation away from her spending habits. It worked.

"Holy shit, what is in this box?" Beca asked as she struggled to stay upright with the box in her arms.

"Oh that's one of the boxes of my shoes." Chloe answered nonchalantly but Beca was worried.

"What do you mean _one_ of the boxes?" Beca asked.

"Just go put it in the van Becs." Chloe ordered with a fondly exasperated smile. Beca rolled her eyes but did as she was told. A skill she was starting to develop more and more the longer she was dating Aubrey.

It took a few more hours but they eventually got everything into the van with a lot of yelling and moving boxes to new positions from Aubrey. They drove the ten minute drive to the new apartment in relative silence as they all rested from the strenuous exercise of moving the boxes and tried not to melt in the heat. They rolled down the windows to little effect and they were all grateful to get out of the van and try to find some shade.

"Of fucking course." Beca said as she spotted an out of order sign on the elevator in the new building. She pressed her forehead against the cool metal doors as she tried to fight the exhaustion that came upon her just thinking about carrying all of those boxes up four flights of stairs.

"It won't be so bad and besides I'll make it up to you for being such a good girlfriend." Aubrey murmured into Beca's ear as she pressed her body against the brunette's back. Those words brought an extra wave of heat through her body that she certainly didn't need at the moment and she groaned.

"Fine, lets go."

After the first couple of trips up to the apartment, Beca's shirt was soaked through and it was a little embarrassing to have such obvious sweat stains. Luckily she had worn a bikini top under her shirt instead of a bra today (predicting something like this might happen) so she whipped off her tank top. She tucked it into the back pocket of her Jean shorts to make sure she didn't lose it, letting a little hang out and walked up the steps with a new box in just her bikini top and shorts.

"Oh, that's a good idea Becs." Chloe stated when Beca made her way into the apartment and the redhead saw her friend's state of undress. "It is so unbelievably hot. I wonder if I could get away with moving this stuff naked?" Chloe asked jokingly.

"I think you'd get arrested." Beca replied as she put the box down on the coffee table in the living room next to her girlfriend.

"I don't think so, what do you say Bree?" Chloe asked and both girls looked over to see Aubrey quickly turning her head away from Beca with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"What was the question?" Aubrey asked breathlessly.

"Would I get arrested for moving these boxes naked?" Chloe asked her question again but she wasn't really interested in the answer any more. She already knew the answer and now she was more interested in getting Aubrey to admit to what (or who) she had been staring at. Beca was similarly interested in getting Aubrey to blush again.

"Of course you would Chloe. Don't do that because I am not unpacking these boxes alone." Aubrey stated firmly.

"I wouldn't let you do it alone baby." Beca said as she sat down on the sofa next to Aubrey, sitting close enough that her barely covered breasts were pressed into the blonde's arm. Beca got the blush that she was looking for as Aubrey pointedly looked anywhere other than her girlfriend's breasts. That didn't stop her from feeling them pressed against her so she moved down the sofa a little until they were no longer touching.

"You OK Bree? You're looking a bit hot." Chloe asked teasingly.

"Everyone is hot Chloe, it is a very hot day." Aubrey snapped and stood from the sofa, quickly making her way to the door. "Now let's all get back to work, we have a lot more boxes to move." With that final order Aubrey was out the door without looking back.

Beca and Chloe just looked at the empty space where Aubrey had been a few moments before then Chloe said, "I think your boobs nearly gave her a brain aneurysm."

"Yeah." Beca replied with a smirk as she got up as well. "Better go help her." Beca said as she moved to follow her girlfriend.

"You're already so whipped and you guys aren't even having sex. I wonder what she could get you to do if she took her shirt off like you did?" Chloe said, laughing at the scowl that appeared on Beca's face.

"I am not whipped and I would be able to be perfectly in control even if she did take her shirt off." Beca claimed though really she had no idea. She had never seen Aubrey without a shirt on and would probably spontaneously combust if she was ever graced with that sight.

"You sound awfully sure of yourself Becs." Chloe said and Beca was very sure that she didn't like the look in Chloe's eyes. That mischievous look always ended in trouble. Instead of feeding into the redheads game any more Beca left the apartment with a quick, "I _am_ sure," thrown over her shoulder.

Aubrey was walking back up the stairs with a box as Beca was walking down and pointedly did not look at her as she walked past. Beca hesitated on the steps as she watched the blonde walk away and let out a huge sigh. It was the same issue again. Beca didn't mean to make it harder for them to keep the rule but it was insanely hot and there was no way she could keep working fully clothed. She was surprised that Aubrey and Chloe hadn't collapsed from wearing so much in the heat yet.

Instead of dwelling on it she went to get another box, thinking that the problem would be solved as soon as she put her clothes back on when they finished working.

When she got back up to the apartment she remembered just how much Chloe's plans were always a problem. What she was seeing was definitely a problem because she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to get any more work done that afternoon.

Aubrey was now dressed similarly to Beca with shorts and her bra on but she looked distinctly less comfortable about it. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were darting around the empty room until they finally landed on Beca.

Beca found her eyes drawn to the exposed curve of the blonde's breasts peeking out the top of her bra and she dropped the box she was holding as her mouth gaped open.

Beca realised she probably could have reacted better.

Especially when she heard the smash of whatever had been in the box she was carrying. Aubrey winced but Beca still couldn't take her eyes off the blonde's goodies.

"My eyes are up here Beca." Aubrey reminded her girlfriend in a light tone of voice.

"I know." Beca replied but instead of her eyes going up they wandered down over Aubrey's flat and toned stomach.

At that moment Chloe came back in the room holding Aubrey's stained tank top and murmured to Beca as she passed, "Perfectly in control my ass, try not to catch any flies Becs." Chloe then closed Beca's open mouth and walked over to her best friend.

"Sorry Bree, you're just going to have to wash it." Chloe said but she didn't seem sorry at all. "I guess you'll just have to stay like that." Chloe added, not able to stop herself from grinning. It was clear to Beca that whatever that stain was, it was Chloe's fault.

"I could just find some of my clothes in these boxes." Aubrey suggested looking through the boxes that had already been brought in. She had of course labelled each one in excruciating detail, even the boxes that contained only Chloe's possessions.

"I think the clothes are still in the truck." Chloe replied, not enjoying the way Aubrey's face fell but loving the way that Beca was being tortured with the turn of events.

"Well I'm not going outside like this. I'll start unpacking in here and you two can bring in more boxes." Aubrey commanded, ever the leader.

"OK, I'll leave you two alone for a moment." Chloe agreed as she practically bounced out of the room.

As soon as the redhead was gone, Aubrey turned her back to Beca. The brunette finally managed to pull herself together enough to go and reassure her girlfriend. She was unsure if touching in their state of undress was something that Aubrey would be OK with but she really couldn't resist the opportunity to feel their bare skin pressed together.

Beca wrapped her arms around Aubrey's stomach from behind and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"You OK?" Beca asked, trying to focus on the answer and not the delicious feel of Aubrey skin under her fingertips.

"Yeah... I was...just a little nervous about taking my shirt off in front of you. We are trying to make it to 6 months and it seems like it's getting harder and harder every day." Aubrey explained.

"I know its hard but I promise the wait will be worth it." Beca stated and Aubrey turned in her arms so that they could hug. If Beca had thought that a hug from behind was good, their boobs pressed together was amazing and she was pretty sure that Aubrey was feeling the same way if her exasperated huff as they parted was any indication.

"Go get some more boxes." Aubrey ordered weakly then added, "I might not be able to control myself much longer if they are still within my eye line." She gestured to Beca's boobs when she said they, causing the younger girl to smirk as she walked away.

"Oh and by the way Bree, you shouldn't be nervous about taking your shirt off...you are really fucking sexy."

Beca really did like it when Aubrey blushed.

* * *

"Uh, everything hurts." Beca complained as she collapsed on to the sofa once they were finished for the day. They hadn't managed to unpack much but they had to take the van back early the next day so they needed to at least bring everything inside which they had managed.

"You're such a baby." Aubrey teased as she sat down next to Beca and put her arm around her shoulders which were now covered with one of Aubrey's t-shirts. As soon as the box with her clothes in had been brought into the apartment she had opened it straight away and dug herself out a new tank top. She had later found the t-shirt for Beca when it got dark and the brunette complained that she was cold.

"But I'm your baby right?" Beca asked sweetly, looking up at the blonde with a smile.

"Of course you are." Aubrey replied as she tightened her hold on her girlfriend.

"You two are sickeningly sweet." Chloe stated, trying not to make it sound like a compliment but the two girls on the sofa took it as such.

"So you're going to feed me right? I worked all day and since I can't get the usual payment for helping my girlfriend move I at least need to eat." Beca stated. Chloe opened her mouth to make a dirty joke about what Beca could be eating if the six month rule wasn't in place but Aubrey stopped her by raising a hand.

"I know what you're going to say Chloe, you always get this predatory smirk on your face when you are going to say something sexual and we are far too tired for that." Aubrey sighed out.

Chloe remained silent only for a moment before asking, "So what do we want to eat?"

She smirked as she said it but nobody picked up the joke and Aubrey replied, "I could really go for Thai food."

Beca nodded her agreement and Chloe looked up the number of the closest place on her phone.

"Sorry guys, there is only one Thai place around here and it doesn't deliver." Chloe informed them.

"What kind of fast food establishment doesn't offer delivery?" Aubrey asked rhetorically, looking fairly sad that she wouldn't be getting her craving filled.

"I'll go pick it up." Beca offered and was already up and off the sofa before Aubrey could get a word out.

"It's OK Beca you don't have to." Aubrey said, not wanting to ask any more of Beca after all the help she had already given that day.

"I don't mind, I'd do anything for you." Beca replied casually as she pulled her shoes on and then froze momentarily when her words registered with her.

"That's really sweet Beca, thank you." Aubrey replied trying to diffuse any awkwardness Beca may have felt as Aubrey was swooning internally at the brunette's words.

Instead of responding Beca just asked for their orders and then planted a brief kiss on Aubrey's head before she left. Aubrey stared at the door for a few long moments after the brunette was gone.

"You love her." Chloe stated rather than asked. She knew her best friend well and she had seen her behaving this way before. Not often and not this intensely but enough to know that her best friend had fallen hard for Beca.

"It has only been four and a half months Chlo. That is far too soon to be claiming to be in love." Aubrey replied, not dismissing the idea that she was in love with Beca. She couldn't lie to Chloe, the redhead could always see right through her so there was no point in trying.

"Just don't cut yourself off from the possibility Bree." Chloe took a deep breath and seemed to deliberate on something then finally said, "Plus, I think she loves you too."

Aubrey scrutinised her for a moment to see if she was telling the truth and then let a soft smile spread across her face when she saw no deceit.

"I really hope she does."

* * *

Beca was staying the night.

It was decided after they had finished their food and were all too tired to do anything more than walk down the hall to their bedrooms. Aubrey certainly didn't want Beca driving back to campus in the moving truck either so she ordered more than asked Beca to stay the night.

At first Beca tried to be chivalrous and offered to sleep on the sofa but Aubrey refused.

"We're girlfriends and we're adults Beca we can sleep in the same bed and just sleep. We have self control." Aubrey stated in a tone of voice that simultaneously left no room for arguments and turned Beca on.

Beca seriously doubted that she did have the self control for this but she followed Aubrey down the hallway and into the blonde's new bedroom regardless.

They were still very early into the unpacking and so the only thing that was set up in the room was the bed made up with fresh sheets and a bedside table with a lamp. That meant that there was almost nothing else to focus on other than the fact that she was alone in a room with Aubrey and a bed.

Trying to hold on to any shreds of her self control, Beca took the offered clothes for bed and got changed in the bathroom down the hall. As she was walking back to Aubrey's room she passed Chloe's room. The redhead had her door open and as she saw Beca walk past she called out, "Good luck." Beca scowled but didn't respond on the off chance that Aubrey might hear and Chloe's laughter rang down the hallway after her.

She really was going to need all the luck she could get being in the same bed as Aubrey. The brunette paused outside the bedroom door as a thought entered her head.

What would Aubrey expect her to do?

Would she expect for Beca to stay on her side of the bed, keeping a respectful distance? Would she want to cuddle? Maybe she should have worn more clothes?

Before the questions speeding through her brain could freak her out she heard Aubrey call out from inside the room, "Come in Beca and I can hear you thinking from here." There was a teasing tone in her voice but Beca's worries came back tenfold when she actually saw what was on the other side of the door.

Aubrey was sat up in bed, with a book in her hands and her reading glasses on. When gorgeous green eyes swung up to look at her Beca had to physically resist the urge to tell the blonde that she loved her. Instead she said, "You always look so good in your reading glasses."

"Thank you." Aubrey replied politely as she took them off and set them and her book down on the bedside table.

"You haven't even unpacked your clothes yet but you still manage to find a book to read." Beca stated as she stood at the edge of the bed.

"What can I say, I love to read." Aubrey replied easily as she shimmied down a little to lie in the bed. "Come on in." Aubrey prompted as she flipped the sheet up on the bed and patted the mattress. The move was no doubt supposed to be innocent but Beca found it all too enticing as she gulped and tried not to dive into the bed in her eagerness.

She settled into the sheets as Aubrey turned the lamp off, leaving them in darkness. Beca was left awkwardly lying as far away from Aubrey as she could get for only a few seconds before the blonde threw and arm and a leg over her and settled her head on her shoulder.

"Is this OK?" Aubrey asked, not wanting to be presumptuous.

"More than OK." Beca replied as she wrapped her arms around Aubrey in turn and let out a contented sigh.

After a few minutes in silence Aubrey broke out of the embrace quickly to plant a brief but heated kiss on Beca's lips and then settled back down.

"What was that for?" Beca asked, though she was definitely not complaining.

"I just wanted to thank you for being such a good girlfriend today and for being so patient with me." Aubrey replied quietly.

"It's no problem Bree, you're worth it." Beca said and immediately worried if it was too much. She was really losing her brain to mouth filter and lots of her gooey romantic feelings were pouring out. If she kept saying stuff like that it might cost her some badass points.

But then Aubrey sighed happily at her words and wrapped herself a little tighter around Beca and the brunette couldn't help but think maybe it was worth losing some points if it made Aubrey happy.

Beca could continue to be patient and as they had both hoped, their relationship would get stronger.

She just had to wait another six weeks.

No problem.

* * *

 **A/N: Fear not if your suggestion did not appear in this chapter. I'm going to try to write in all of them in some form or another so just wait for the next chapter.**

 **Again give me some suggestions if you have them and let me know what you think...**


	3. Keep Holding On

Six Months

Chapter Three: Keep Holding On

Pairing: Mitchsen

Rating: M

Summary: Aubrey only has one dating rule...

 **A/N: Tiny bit angsty but nothing too serious.**

* * *

 _4 weeks left to go_

* * *

If Beca believed in God she may have been inclined to believe that he was out to get her. If she believed in karma she might have thought she was being punished for something. All she did know was that life could be massively unfair sometimes and that was never more true than on a sunny morning in early August as Aubrey bent down in front of her in yoga pants.

Beca loved yoga pants.

Especially the way they were currently stretching themselves nicely over the curve of her girlfriend's ass.

She did not love the fact that there was nothing she could do about how arousing the sight was for another month. She really felt she should get a medal for her self control.

"Stop looking at my ass and start warming up." Aubrey ordered without looking at the younger girl.

"I am." Beca replied, not moving a muscle and still staring at Aubrey as she stretched.

"You know I can see that you are not stretching right?" Aubrey laughed as she straightened up.

Beca pulled an arm across her chest and said, "Maybe you are so tired from waking up this early to go running that you're hallucinating. I've totally been stretching this whole time." The smile on her face completely betrayed the fact that she was lying but Aubrey didn't mind. She found it incredibly flattering when her girlfriend's eyes would roam her body with such obvious lust.

"Let's just get moving. We'll start off slow to give you a chance to warm up." Aubrey said as she took off at a jog down the running track. A few minutes later and Beca still hadn't caught up with her so Aubrey looked back to see if her girlfriend was OK only to see the brunette running a few metres behind her. Staring at her ass. Again.

"You planning on catching up with me any time soon?" Aubrey asked tauntingly, adding more swing to her hips as she ran.

"No, I like the view from back here. It's very motivating." Beca replied.

Aubrey slowed down her slow jog even further so that they were running side by side and raised an eyebrow, daring Beca to complain.

"You're no fun Bree." Beca said but kept pace with Aubrey this time, even as the blonde started to speed up again.

Soon the blonde upped their pace again until they were full out running. It only took about ten minutes for Beca to start complaining.

"You're going to kill me Aubrey, I'm going to keel over and die on the pavement from too much exercise." Beca huffed out as she ran next to a barely out of breath Aubrey.

"You can't die from too much exercise, stop being so dramatic." Aubrey replied, shaking her head at how childish her girlfriend sometimes was.

"If there is some higher power, do something to stop this torture." Beca pleaded as she tilted her head up to look at the sky.

Aubrey was about to scoff and tell Beca she was ridiculous when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Thank you, I will never doubt your power again." Beca said, still looking up at the sky as they both came to a stop in front of Stacie.

"Who are you talking to?" Stacie asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter." Beca replied, waving a careless hand at her friend as she bent over slightly to try and catch her breath.

"What are you doing over on this side of campus this early in the morning?" Aubrey asked, taking in Stacie's messy hair and crumpled clothes.

"Walk of shame!" Beca shouted out before Stacie could reply and then laughed. This was always the way the were with each other, always poking fun and even struggling to breathe Beca would still act the same way.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Mitchell, at least I'm getting laid." Stacie shot back, pleased at how her words immediately stopped Beca's laughs.

"Low blow Conrad." Beca replied, noting the way Aubrey had stiffened up at Stacie's comment. Thinking that she should probably defend Aubrey a little more, Beca added on, "But I guess that's what you're good at, giving low blows."

Stacie laughed and asked, "Was that a blow job joke? Did the lesbian make a blow job joke?" Beca couldn't help but laugh as well, knowing it wasn't her best comeback.

"Eh, I tried my best, the oxygen hasn't gotten back to my brain yet." Beca said, referring to the fact that she still hadn't quite gotten her breath back from the run.

"I'm betting that wasn't the way you wanted Aubrey to have you struggling to breathe." Stacie responded quickly. If possible Aubrey's spine got even straighter and she started to look pale.

"Damn, you've got all the good comebacks this morning. We're leaving before you permanently hurt my sarcastic and witty ass-hole persona." Beca said as she took Aubrey's hand and held it. The blonde didn't look up and Beca was starting to get a little worried.

Stacie noticed what was going on and raised an eyebrow at her best friend, silently asking if everything was alright. Beca just shrugged in response but had a determination in her eye that told the taller brunette that she would find out what was wrong. She just needed to be alone with Aubrey for a while.

Stacie got the hint and said, "I'll see you guys. We're meeting up to practice for the SBT end of summer bash tomorrow right?" Beca nodded and Stacie waved goodbye but Beca's eyes were scanning Aubrey's face.

"What's wrong Bree?" Beca asked gently, raising her free hand to cup Aubrey's cheek and turn her to face her.

"Nothing, it's stupid." Aubrey answered, letting Beca turn her head but still not making eye contact.

"If it's upsetting you then it's not stupid." Beca asserted and Aubrey finally looked at her.

"I just didn't realise that you had talked to Stacie about our physical relationship or lack of one. It was a bit of a surprise especially as she clearly makes fun of you for it." Aubrey explained.

Of all the things she had expected Aubrey to say that certainly hadn't crossed her mind. It was second nature for her to want to tell Stacie about stuff just as it was second nature for Aubrey to talk to Chloe. She didn't see the problem.

"She is my best friend Bree, I talk to her about everything." Beca said slowly, not quite getting why this was upsetting Aubrey. It only made it worse when Aubrey pulled away after she spoke.

"I don't understand what the problem is Bree. She makes fun of me because that's just how we are with each other. We joke around." Beca was desperately trying to make the situation better but could tell that it wasn't working.

"There is no problem Beca, if you want to be close to her that is your decision." Aubrey replied in a emotionless tone.

"I don't complain about you being close to Chloe, how is my relationship with Stacie any different?" Beca asked, starting to get frustrated with how unreasonable Aubrey was being.

"Because I am never going to sleep with Chloe!" Aubrey shouted out, turning to face Beca.

It took a second but when Aubrey's words registered with Beca her face dropped at the implication. She took a few steps backwards shaking her head.

"Beca..." Aubrey started but Beca cut her off.

"No Aubrey, that isn't fair. These past two months I have been nothing but patient with you. I've never pushed you, I've just tried to get to know you better and build a relationship with you but how am I supposed to do that if you don't even trust me?" Beca asked.

"Beca, I'm sorry, I'm just so worried that I'm asking too much of you and that eventually you will realise that you don't have to wait around for me. That there are other girls who will give it away readily." Aubrey replied, tears starting to form in her eyes. The sight broke Beca's heart but the words hurt her more.

"How little do you think of me that after all this time you still think that the only thing I want from you is sex?" Beca questioned angrily.

"I know that you don't just want sex and I do trust you I just don't trust girls like Stacie." Aubrey said defensively as she took a few steps closer to the shorter girl.

"This isn't about Stacie, this is about you and the fact that you don't seem to believe anything I've said and done over the past few months. I am crazy about you but you don't seem to think that you're worth waiting for." Beca said and watched as Aubrey froze for the second time that morning. Beca had hit a nerve and suddenly she was unsure of herself. Aubrey suddenly looked closed off as she quickly wiped the moisture from her eyes and walked away.

"Aubrey, don't run away from me, we need to talk about this." Beca said, trying to get the blonde to stop walking away but she was unsuccessful. The blonde took off at a run back the way they had came and Beca knew better than to follow her. If Aubrey had wanted to talk she would have stayed. She probably just needed some time to herself.

Beca let out a load groan that turned into a shout and she was glad that she was the only person around that early in the morning so nobody would think that she was going crazy.

Considering her next move, Beca knew that she needed to talk to someone. Her Dad was a no go even though their relationship was improving. Aubrey would probably talk to Chloe. That just left one person that Beca was close with that she could talk to. It also helped that the brunette already knew that Stacie would be awake.

It didn't take long to get to Stacie's dorm room and as Stacie's room mate had gone home for the summer, Beca didn't bother to knock and just walked straight into the room.

"Ah, Stacie what the fuck?" Beca called and immediately covered her eyes as she tried to bleach the image of her best friend naked from out of her brain.

"I was getting changed, there is a thing called knocking you know?" Stacie asked sarcastically as she pulled her bath robe on.

"There's also a thing called locking your door when you change!" Beca practically shouted back.

"It's safe to look." Stacie said as she sat down on her bed and Beca uncovered her eyes, looking sheepish. "Close the door behind you, I don't want the whole floor to get a free show." Stacie added, crossing her legs to stop Beca from getting an unwanted show.

"Sorry, I didn't think that you might be changing because my head was so full of what just happened." Beca explained as she took her usual seat on Stacie's desk chair and slumped back into it looking miserable.

"What happened, I only left you like ten minutes ago?" Stacie asked, not even Beca could screw up everything in ten minutes.

"Aubrey and I had a fight." Beca said, swivelling slowly and sadly in her chair.

"About what?" Stacie probed further. Aubrey and Beca fought all the time over little things but they were never bad arguments just little disagreements. Whatever they were fighting over now had to be important.

"She doesn't trust me not to have sex with someone else while I'm waiting for her." Beca waited a few seconds, disputing whether or not to provide extra information then added, "Specifically she doesn't seem to trust that I won't have sex with you." Beca blushed as she said the words. She and Stacie talked about sex a normal amount for college girls but never mentioned them having sex with each other. It left Beca feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"OK, I'm going to say this in the nicest way I possibly can...I would never have sex with you Beca." Stacie said and despite herself Beca felt a little hurt by the words. Seeing her friend's furrowed brow, Stacie hurried on to explain, "Don't get me wrong, you're attractive and if you were a stranger I would totally fuck you but you're not a stranger. You're like my best friend and I wouldn't want to lose you over something like that. You're too important to me, it would be like losing a sister or something."

Beca couldn't help but smile as those were pretty much her exact feelings towards Stacie except for the part about fucking her if she was a stranger. Beca wouldn't do that because despite what Aubrey might think, Beca was very much in love with the blonde and would never cheat on her.

"Ditto." Beca replied simply and laughed when Stacie pushed her.

"Emotionless weirdo." Stacie threw the insult at the shorter girl. "I give a big long speech and all you can say is ditto? I take it back I wouldn't even fuck you if you were a stranger."

"You shouldn't be fucking strangers Stace." Beca warned, a little worried for her friend.

"Sure thing Mom, I'll sit at home and do crossword puzzles every night." Stacie said sarcastically and then snorted as if even the thought of such a life was completely absurd.

After their laughter died down Beca asked, "What do I do Stace? I'm trying my best but she still doesn't trust me not to stray."

Stacie thought for a long few moments and Beca started to get anxious. What if there was nothing she could do? What if this was the end for her and Aubrey?

"I guess you just have to talk to her, talk through your issues. Take her somewhere quiet where you won't get interrupted and don't leave until you have sorted everything out one way or the other." Stacie suggested though Beca ignored the one way or the other comment. She didn't want to think about Aubrey breaking up with her and it definitely would be Aubrey doing the breaking because Beca wasn't about to give up their relationship without a fight.

* * *

Beca was pretty sure it shouldn't be so hard to knock on a door. She had knocked on that particular door quite a few times but this time she wasn't sure what she would find on the other side. Would Aubrey and Chloe even let her in? Would Aubrey let her in just to break up with her?

Beca stared at the painted wooden door and tried to not to freak out when it was suddenly flung open.

"You're killing me Becs, I didn't think you were ever going to knock." Chloe stated as she stood in the doorway, looking exasperated.

"How did you know I was out here?" Beca asked, scratching at her ear.

"You shuffle your feet a lot, I heard you out here about ten minutes ago and figured it was either you or an uncertain serial killer." Chloe joked a little to try and ease the tension but it only brought a sad smile to Beca's face.

"Can I see her?" She asked.

Chloe matched the sad smile and opened the door wider to let Beca in.

"She won't talk to me. She wouldn't even tell me what was wrong. Did you hurt her Beca?" Chloe asked, dying for information but not wanting to scare the brunette off by slipping into her protective best friend role.

"No, if anything it was the other way around." Beca replied and Chloe looked confused but Beca didn't wait around to elaborate. She went straight to Aubrey's door and this time hesitated only a moment before knocking.

There was no answer but Beca opened the door anyway, to see Aubrey sat at her desk immersed in a textbook, making notes. Beca almost snorted out loud. It figured that Aubrey would turn to studying to comfort her in times of stress.

Aubrey didn't notice Beca coming in so the brunette laid a gentle hand on her shoulder to get her attention. The blonde whipped around, somewhat surprised to see Beca in her room but had been anticipating that Beca would show up eventually.

"We need to talk." Beca stated the obvious as Aubrey let out a sigh and gestured for Beca to take a seat on the bed.

"Not here, I have somewhere a little better in mind." Beca said and offered her hand to Aubrey who took it and got up out of her seat. Aubrey put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket then followed Beca out of the apartment in silence.

They drove for about 10 minutes until they pulled up outside of a two storey house that Aubrey had never seen before. Beca pulled out a key to unlock the gate surrounding the darkened property and then pulled up onto the driveway.

"We are not breaking and entering are we?" Aubrey asked once they had both gotten out of the car and were making their way to the front door.

"I wouldn't have a key if we were Aubrey." Beca said matter of factly, sliding her key into the lock to add emphasis to her point.

They closed the door behind them as they entered the house and Beca led the way upstairs without turning the lights on. Aubrey was unsure of her way and so reached forward to grab Beca's hand and the brunette slotted their fingers together as they walked.

Eventually they made it to a bedroom which looked like a guest room with no personal touches to distinguish the room as belonging to anyone. Aubrey briefly thought that Beca had brought them there for more amorous activities but that idea was quickly squashed when Beca opened the bedroom window.

"Beca, what are we doing?" Aubrey asked uncertainly, wondering what the younger girl could possibly be planning that would require them to climb out of the window. She stopped following Beca as she awaited the answer and their joined hands stretched out between them.

Beca turned and chuckled to herself for a moment before she said, "You just have to trust me."

The blonde realised that Beca was talking about more than just trusting her to climb out of the window. She knew that Beca was asking for trust that she would stay faithful and Aubrey was more willing to give her that trust now than she had been that morning. She had spent the whole day thinking and trying to deal with her fears and insecurities. Beca had done nothing to deserve her mistrust, in fact the opposite was true so if she was going to take the leap with anyone it would be the brunette stood in front of her with wide and pleading eyes.

"Lead the way." Aubrey replied simply and was rewarded with a huge smile spreading across Beca's face. The brunette raised the hand of Aubrey's that she was holding and pressed a quick kiss to the back of it before letting it go and lifting herself out of the window.

Aubrey hesitated for a moment as she wondered how best to hoist herself up but Beca leaned back in through the window and offered her hand to help. Once she was back out into the cold night air, the first thing she noticed was that they were stood on top of the porch that spread out over most of the front of the house. It was completely flat and Beca had laid out some blankets right in the middle.

The next thing she noticed was the view. The house was situated halfway up a hill and overlooked the nearby town but was far enough away that the lights from the town didn't disturb the clear view of the night sky.

"Wow Beca, this is amazing." Aubrey said as Beca took her hand to lead her over to the blankets.

They sat down and let the quiet of the night wrap around them, neither really ready to talk right away. Eventually the cold started to settle in and when Aubrey shivered, Beca produced another blanket and threw it over their legs as they leaned back against the front of the house.

Aubrey sighed and realised that she was the one that should break the silence. She had a lot that she needed to say.

"Beca, I'm sorry for what I said earlier and for running away. I was projecting my fears onto you and when you called me out on it I didn't like it." Aubrey apologised, looking at the side of Beca's head as the brunette continued to look up at the stars.

After Beca said nothing for a long few moments Aubrey prompted, "Beca? Please say something?"

Another few moments passed and eventually Beca said, "I get that you're sorry but we still have a problem Aubrey. Why do you find it so hard to believe that I couldn't possibly wait six months for you?"

Aubrey took a deep breath, knowing that if their relationship was going to survive then she would have to admit the reason why.

"Beca I struggle so much with it because everybody else has. My needs were always too much for the people I dated. I was the uptight chick who refused to have sex with anyone for six months. Guess how many people have managed to make it to the six month mark?" Aubrey asked.

Beca was pretty sure she wasn't actually supposed to guess a number so instead she asked, "How many?"

"None Beca. Nobody has ever thought that I was worth waiting for so I find it a little hard to believe that you could wait for me." Aubrey replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she revealed the information, hoping that Beca wouldn't catch on to what she had really just admitted.

Beca was reasonably smart however and very attentive when it came to anything Aubrey related and picked up on what the blonde had just admitted, her eyes widening as it hit her.

"Aubrey, if nobody ever waited and you've always had this rule...does that mean...are you a virgin?" Beca asked in a soft, gentle voice.

"Yes, I am." Aubrey stated, raising her chin as she added, "I'm not ashamed of the fact that I'm waiting for the right person Beca and I stand by my six month rule. It has weeded out the people that aren't worth my time."

Beca opened and closed her mouth a few times as she searched for the right words. Eventually she said, "I want to be worth your time and you are definitely worth mine."

Whatever Aubrey had been expecting the brunette to say, it certainly hadn't been that if the shocked look she sent Beca was any indication. Beca for her part tried to let her sincerity and her feelings for the blonde show on her face, opening herself up in a way that was totally unfamiliar.

"I want that too and you have proved that you are worth my time Beca, more than proved it." Aubrey replied, scooting closer to Beca and turning to face her so that her knee was pressed into Beca's thigh.

"I just need to know that you trust me. I want _you_ , I'm waiting for _you_. If I was interested in other girls I wouldn't have stuck around so long." Beca explained and Aubrey nodded along as she spoke.

"I know. Like I said, I was projecting my fears onto you and that wasn't fair." Aubrey responded quickly. "I'll try not to do that any more." She promised. She knew she was hardly offering up any good excuses or reasons why Beca should forgive her but the brunette seemed to be forgiving.

Beca reached up and wrapped an arm around Aubrey's shoulders, pulling the older girl into her side and Aubrey dropped her head down onto Beca's shoulder.

"I'm still going to be friends with Stacie." Beca stated.

"I know, I don't have a problem with that." Aubrey replied, though it was not true. She still had a small problem with the temptation she thought that Stacie might be to Beca but that was for her to deal with.

After that was all resolved they sat and looked at the stars and the far away lights of the town for what seemed like hours. The movement of the moon in the sky told Aubrey that it couldn't have really been that long but she was enjoying the peace and the company far too much to think about the time.

There was one thought that had been nagging at her and so she just had to break the silence to ask, "Beca, what is this place?"

Beca shuffled a little before she replied, "Oh, uh, it's my Dad's house."

"You brought us to your Dad's house?" Aubrey questioned, a little in disbelief and sure that she must have misheard. Beca and her father had spoken all of three times in the past year and she knew that the brunette thought that was three times too many.

"Yeah, well I needed a quiet isolated place so that we could talk without interruption and this was the only place I could think of." Beca then added after a glance at Aubrey's face, "Plus it was worth asking him if it meant that we stopped fighting and I could hold you in my arms again." Despite her usual lack of verbal filter when it came to gooey romantic thoughts, Beca had actually meant to say those words. She decided that it was time to start letting Aubrey know exactly what she meant to her especially if their relationship was going to progress.

"Wow, you must really love me to brave talking to your Dad just to get me alone for the night." Aubrey said and then straight away she stiffened in Beca's arms when her words registered with her. The blonde's usually airtight verbal filter was definitely off tonight.

Beca pulled away from Aubrey and the older girl instantly thought that she had screwed everything up by essentially asking Beca if she loved her. Beca didn't move far however as she turned to make sure that she was facing Aubrey full on as she said, "I do."

"What?" Aubrey asked confused, still running through ways in her mind that she could fix the situation.

Beca smiled a smile filled with the emotion she was about to confess and reiterated, "I do love you Aubrey." The blonde just looked shocked as the words registered so Beca carried on, "I love everything about you. I love the way feel so strongly about everything but try to hide it, I love the way that you boss me around." She threaded her fingers through Aubrey's and added, "I love the way we fit together and more than anything...I love you."

Beca had said her piece and just waited, staring into the green eyes she loved so much, for a response. The longer she waited the more she thought that she might not get a positive response to her proclamation but eventually soft words fell from Aubrey's beautiful lips.

"I love you too."

Beca's heart soared at the words as a huge smile lit up her face and a wave of relief crashed over her. But Aubrey wasn't finished.

"I love how you have been so patient with me, I love how forgiving you are and I especially love that you let me boss you around." They both laughed at that and Aubrey squeezed the hand in hers a little tighter as she said again, "I love you too."

* * *

 _3 weeks and 6 days left to go_

* * *

"You guys said what last night?" Chloe practically screamed, her voice echoing loudly around the Bellas rehearsal space. Luckily they were the only two there as they were used to turning up early to set up. Aubrey knew that she didn't have to repeat herself, Chloe had heard and understood and was now bouncing up and down as she clapped her hands together. "That is so great Bree, I am so happy for you...and a little bit surprised that Beca said it first."

Chloe looked thoughtful at the end as if trying to think of how it was possible for Beca to open up that way first.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aubrey asked with a frown.

Chloe rolled her eyes and answered, "It means that your toner was getting so big that you were struggling to walk and I thought it was only a matter of time before you blurted out the 'L' word to Beca."

Aubrey struggled over a comeback as she couldn't deny the size of her toner when some of the Bellas walked in and Chloe ran over to hug them.

Beca was late.

It didn't surprise Aubrey any more as the brunette was late to more things than she was on time for. It surprisingly irked Aubrey a little less today and she had no doubt that was because of their rooftop confession the night before. That was why she sent Beca a sweet smile when she walked in five minutes late instead of her usual glare and scoff.

Beca looked surprised for a moment that she wasn't getting scolded and then returned the tender look as she went to sit down.

"No Beca, up here." Aubrey said, gesturing for Beca to stand at the front of the room. Now that she and Chloe had graduated they weren't the captains any more, that position belonged to Beca and that meant the brunette would be running this rehearsal. The two graduates were still able to perform until the start of the new semester especially as this wasn't a college competition and so were eager for a last performance.

Beca wandered to the front with all of the aloof casualness that was characteristic of her but Aubrey could see the nervousness in her eyes.

She squeezed Beca's arm reassuringly as they passed and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, you'll do fine." She then went and took a seat in the front row next to Chloe who was still bouncing up and down just in her seat now.

"So guys even though College hasn't started back up yet we have to sing at SBT's end of summer bash in like four weeks." Her expression gave away how stupid she thought it was that they were still agreeing to sing at the fraternity's parties. She carried on, "That means we need to come up with a bunch of songs to sing, some choreography and then we need to practice it all. It was recommended that a month would be a reasonable amount of time to do all that in." Beca's glance at Aubrey told everyone where that recommendation had come from.

As soon as she had finished talking the rest of the girls burst into noise as they all started discussing what they thought would be the best song choices.

"Girls!" Beca called over the noise, trying to get them to quieten down and failing. She briefly thought about how Aubrey had never had this problem and decided to act.

She put her fingers between her lips and whistled loudly, drawing silence from the crowd of girls.

"This is how it's going to go." Beca started in a firm voice, leaving no room for argument. "You will all write down one song that you want to sing and we will decide the set list from that list." Beca stated as she grabbed what looked to be an old notepad of Aubrey's off the piano and started ripping out pages to hand to the Bellas.

"Once that is done, Aubrey and I will decide on the set list, Chloe and Stacie will work on the choreography and the rest of you will pair up and run each other through vocal exercises and your scales to see how far your voices have declined over the summer." The order in Beca's voice rivalled even Aubrey at her sternest and none of the girls even thought of arguing as they wrote down their suggestion on the paper. Aubrey however was not looking at her paper and was instead looking at Beca with a look that the brunette had seen only a few times before. Beca had to look away before she got distracted.

The new captain gathered up the slips of paper and set everyone to their assigned task before sitting down on the piano bench next to Aubrey to work on the set list.

Before she could say a word, Aubrey's hand dropped down to her thigh and started stroking the flesh as she murmured, "Do you know how fucking hot it is when you take charge like that?"

"You like it when I take control?" Beca asked, a little surprised and a lot turned on.

Aubrey nodded into her neck and said with a voice full of promise, "Four weeks from now is SBT and I think that might be a special night for us in more than one way."

Beca gulped and tried to form any words but her mouth was too dry to speak.

"Would you like that Beca?" Aubrey asked, letting her hand slip a little further up Beca's thigh.

"Of course I would." Beca replied, trying to control her desire to grab Aubrey's hand and put it where she needed it the most, not caring if the rest of the Bellas were in the room.

"Then in just under four weeks you'll get what you want." Aubrey replied, leaving a small kiss just under Beca's ear and moving away to look through the song suggestions the Bellas had given. She still looked aroused and Beca wasn't able to look away.

"We need to get to work Beca." Aubrey stated without looking up.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on anything other than you after that?" Beca asked, running her hand up and down Aubrey's back.

"You'll just have to struggle through." Aubrey replied, taking the hand away from her back but kissing it before putting it down so that there were no hard feelings.

"Isn't that what I've been doing all this time?"

* * *

 **A/N: I think there will be one or two more chapters left so get your suggestions in quick if you have them. Let me know what you think...**


	4. Nothing But The Truth

Six Months

Chapter Four: Nothing But The Truth

Pairing: Mitchsen

Rating: M

Summary: Aubrey only has one dating rule...

* * *

 _2 weeks and 5 days left to go_

* * *

Chloe had always been a big fan of sleepovers and had yet to grow out of the desire to have one every other weekend with all of her closest friends. Aubrey had long since grown out of them and Beca had unsurprisingly never been a fan.

Unfortunately, Chloe was holding the Bellas sleepover in the apartment she shared with Aubrey so the blonde could not really get out of it. As the very newly appointed captain Beca was also required to attend.

Beca thought it sounded like a terrible idea despite all of Chloe's ideas about bonding and stories of how the Bellas four years ago had done something similar. She was able to see the bright side however as she would be there with Aubrey and the blonde's presence always managed to cheer her up.

Beca even managed to keep her positive attitude up through the three movies that Chloe had them watch. Three. In a row. Beca wanted to gouge her own eyes out or preferably smash Chloe and Aubrey's TV. When Chloe popped up off the sofa to put the fourth movie in Beca actually looked around for a baseball bat but settled down when Aubrey put a hand on her arm and said, "Why don't we do something else now Chlo?"

Chloe pouted but agreed when various positive responses were heard from the other Bellas.

"OK, what do you guys want to do?" Chloe asked with a smile as if her plans hadn't just been dismissed.

"Uh, we need to start getting the alcohol flowing." Fat Amy suggested, not for the first time that night.

Chloe gave the same response she had given every time Fat Amy had made that comment and replied, "This is an alcohol free, Bellas bonding night. How do you expect us to bond if we can't even remember what happened?" Fat Amy just mumbled something under her breath about a, "Pushy ginger," but settled back down quickly.

"What about truth or dare?" Jessica suggested innocently and surprisingly it was Aubrey who groaned.

All eyes turned to her and she explained, "Trust me you do not want to ever have to do a Chloe dare." Beca raised an eyebrow at that, instantly intrigued but Aubrey dismissed it with a wave of her hand and a promise to tell her about it some other time.

"Fine, we'll just do truth or truth then. That will still help with the bonding." Chloe agreed. "Jessica, why don't you start because it was your idea?" Chloe suggested and Jessica looked a little bit put on the spot.

"Uh, OK. Stacie, how many guys have you slept with?" Jessica asked and many of the Bellas were curious as to what the answer would be.

Stacie smirked as she answered, "12 guys."

There were some murmured whispers of awe as Fat Amy said, "12! That's it! I thought you were in my league legs but clearly you have some catching up to do."

Nobody dared to ask Amy what her number was.

"OK, Chloe what is the dirtiest thing you have ever done?" Stacie asked as Chloe looked deep in thought.

"Everyone's definition of dirty is different." Chloe pointed out as she struggled to think of an answer.

"Go by your definition of dirty then." Stacie prompted.

"I once dressed up as a naughty schoolgirl." Chloe offered.

"That's not so bad." Stacie replied.

"I did it for my teacher then had sex with him." Chloe added, causing an awkward silence to fall over the room.

"Like a high school teacher?" Beca felt the need to ask.

Chloe nodded and asked, "Is that dirty enough?"

"That's actually a bit creepy Chlo, you should probably report that guy." Beca advised.

Chloe just shrugged in response and then called out, "My turn!" The redhead clapped her hands excitedly as she scanned the faces in the room trying to choose.

Her eyes landed on Beca and the brunette wished she could just disappear into the sofa. Or into Aubrey's arms. She would actually probably go with the second option.

"Beca. Truth or truth?" Chloe asked, keeping to the spirit of the game.

"Truth." Beca replied with as much sarcasm as she could muster in her tiny body.

Chloe thought for only a few moments before her face lit up and she asked, "What is your lady jam?"

Of course that is what Chloe wanted to know but Beca was pleased that she could give a truthful and not at all embarrassing answer. "I don't have a lady jam." Beca replied smugly and Chloe's smile dropped.

"No fair, you know mine." Chloe pouted.

"How do you know her lady jam?" Cynthia-Rose asked Beca with her eyebrows raised.

Beca blushed and Aubrey's eyebrows raised as well; she needed to know the answer to that question.

"She told me what it was." Beca replied, leaving out all of the fun details of the conversation such as the fact that they were both naked and in the shower at the time. The brunette figured that Aubrey already knew about her and Chloe's shower duet but didn't want to dwell on it too much in conversation. It would only hurt the blonde.

"How does that get slipped into a conversation?" Stacie asked.

"We sang it together in the shower one day and she told me after that. Now can we move on?" Beca asked but was stopped by Chloe's wide eyes that were directed at Aubrey. Beca turned to see that Aubrey had her impressively neutral mask on that she only wore when she was upset and processing.

"You two have showered together?" Aubrey asked quietly, eyes boring into Beca's.

Beca panicked as she hurtled towards the conclusion that Chloe had never told Aubrey about their impromptu shower duet.

"It isn't what it sounds like." Beca tried to explain. "We didn't have sex." Beca felt like that was the most crucial piece of information that she needed Aubrey to know. It didn't seem to make Aubrey any happier with the situation however.

"But you've seen each other naked." Aubrey stated. That much was obvious, nobody showered fully clothed. Chloe decided it was her turn to try and make it better.

"Bree, if it makes you feel better, it was before you guys were together and Beca was totally polite the whole time. She was looking at the ceiling or my eyes for nearly all of the duet." Chloe said with a placating smile on her face, not realising the slip up in her words towards the end.

"Nearly all the time." Aubrey repeated then turned to Beca again, "So you did look and I'm guessing Chloe did too." Beca wasn't really sure what to say because she had looked and even complimented Chloe in her own indirect way. The brunette wasn't sure what she had really done wrong. The shower incident had occurred before Beca even knew Aubrey's name and it wasn't as if she had been keeping it a secret. She honestly thought that Chloe would have told Aubrey all about it.

"What does it matter if we have seen each other naked Bree?" Beca defended herself, feeling like Aubrey was being a little unreasonable.

"You make it a habit of seeing all of your friends naked?" Aubrey asked bitingly. Before she could even control herself, Beca glanced at Stacie, thinking back to the week before when Beca had walked in on the taller brunette changing and had seen her naked. Aubrey caught the look and scoffed.

"Let me guess, there has been some strange series of events that means you have seen Stacie naked as well?" Aubrey asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Beca knew it would be bad to lie, especially as she was terrible at it so she answered truthfully, "I have seen her naked but..." Beca didn't get a chance to finish as Aubrey got up and stormed out of the room.

Beca dropped her head down into her hands and ran them through her hair as she let out an aggravated sigh. When she looked up it was to 8 pairs of eyes staring at her.

"What?" Beca asked irritably.

"Follow her you idiot." Stacie prompted, making a shooing motion with her hands to get Beca to move.

As the brunette walked down the hallway to Aubrey's room she noticed that the bedroom door was open and took that as a good sign that the blonde wasn't cutting her off. She still didn't want to just barge in however and so she knocked on the open door to get Aubrey's attention. The blonde was sitting on the bed looking thoughtful and gestured for Beca to come in. She shut the door behind her and sat down on the bed next to her girlfriend, leaving a reasonable amount of distance between them.

"I need you to tell me everything about the shower with Chloe and whatever happened with Stacie. Everything Beca, no lies, no holding back the truth because you think it will upset me. The only way I am going to be able to get past this is if I know every detail of what happened." Aubrey said, closing the gap that Beca had left between them and holding one of Beca's hands with both of her own.

Aubrey then sat in silence waiting and Beca tried to gather her thoughts enough to fulfil Aubrey's request. It was a reasonable request and Beca hoped that if she was completely honest then they would move on from the revelations of the night.

"It was about a month after the activities fair and I went to the shower blocks for a shower alone and I was singing Titanium." Beca started, pleased that Aubrey seemed attentive. "All of a sudden the shower curtain rips open from behind me and Chloe barges into my shower. I try to cover myself up and not look at her but she keeps getting closer and I'm super uncomfortable." Aubrey smiled faintly at that, no doubt thinking about how very uncomfortable Beca would be now with the situation described.

"She wouldn't leave until I sang with her so I did. At the end I did forget we were naked and looked down from her eyes but then I looked straight back up to the ceiling. She invited me to audition for the Bellas and then left." Beca ended her story then quickly added on, "That is also the reason that I now carry my Official Barden rape whistle around in my shower caddy."

Aubrey chuckled at that and Beca found herself smiling, glad that Aubrey didn't seem as upset as before.

"Are you attracted to Chloe?" Aubrey asked quietly, looking expectantly at her girlfriend.

Beca gulped and again remembered that she wanted to be completely honest tonight. "No, not any more." Beca murmured out, not quite able to look at Aubrey, knowing that the blonde's face had probably just dropped.

After minutes of painful silence Beca looked up to see Aubrey staring at the wall and nodding faintly. "Not any more right?" Aubrey verified.

"Right." Beca agreed.

"What about this Stacie thing?" Aubrey asked and Beca prepared herself to rip off the second band-aid of the night.

"I walked into her dorm room without knocking one day and she was changing. I covered my eyes straight away and then when she was fully dressed we had a conversation about how we were more like sisters and would never have sex with each other." Beca explained, throwing in the conversation part of the story to make things sound better.

"When did this happen?" Aubrey asked.

"Do you remember the day that we went for a run and then had that fight? It was like a week ago." Beca answered.

"After our fight about how I was worried you would have sex with someone else, namely Stacie, you went to Stacie and saw her naked?" Aubrey asked, disbelief written all over her face and Beca winced. The way the blonde had phrased it made it sound so bad.

"It was an accident and I went to her because she is my best friend and I needed someone to talk to. She was even the one that gave me the idea for our rooftop conversation." Beca explained, trying to make Aubrey see that Stacie wasn't a threat and that the other girl was even trying to help their relationship.

"I don't like the fact that you've seen her naked." Aubrey stated.

"I get that." Beca replied slowly, searching Aubrey's face for any idea of what she was going to say next.

"I believe you when you say it was an accident and we talked about my trust issues last week. I know that you won't cheat on me." Beca smiled, the tension in her body easing as Aubrey spoke. "I know it's not fair of me to be upset about the thing with Chloe, the..." Aubrey searched for the right word and Beca filled in, "The shower incident. That's what I like to call it."

Aubrey nodded and said, "I know it's not fair for me to be upset about the shower incident because we weren't together when it happened but I just don't like the thought of you getting naked with my best friend."

Beca could understand that. She would probably be pretty upset if Aubrey announced that she had showered with Stacie last year. It made her squirm just to think about Aubrey being intimate at any level with somebody that wasn't her.

Aubrey carried on, "I think I know what will help me get over this though."

"What will help?" Beca asked, half not believing that a solution could be that easy.

"Well I will need to have a conversation with Chloe." Aubrey started and Beca nodded along. Aubrey then turned to the brunette and added, "It will also really help when I get to see you naked."

Beca choked on her own saliva at the huskiness in Aubrey's voice and the way the blonde was now looking at her as if she was already naked. Aubrey smirked as Beca's coughing receded and she said, "As soon as I know what it's like to have sex with you I don't think I'll care who has seen you naked in the past because then you will truly be all mine."

Beca got up off the bed and turned her back on her girlfriend as she groaned. "You can't say stuff like that when we're alone in your bedroom and I'm not allowed to touch you for another three weeks." Beca complained but she felt like it was a valid complaint.

"It's actually only another 2 weeks and 5 days." Aubrey corrected.

"Of course you're counting down the days." Beca mumbled but Aubrey heard the words regardless in the small room.

"I'm counting down the hours Beca." Aubrey replied and the brunette turned to look at her girlfriend as she continued, "I have to stop myself from counting down the minutes until I give myself to you and I can be completely yours."

Beca closed her eyes because she knew that she needed to have a lot of self control to keep things as innocent as they needed to be and she certainly wouldn't be able to control herself if she could look at her girlfriend in that moment.

"Bree." Beca whined out and then she felt arms slipping around her waist and a tight body pressed into hers.

"I didn't mean to tease you baby but I need you to know that you are mine even if naked women seem to flock to you like a magnet." Aubrey said as she pressed her face into Beca's neck to deepen the hug.

Beca went through every curse word she knew in her head as she tried not to think about pushing Aubrey down onto her bed and fucking her until she knew just how much she was Beca's and Beca was hers. Eventually she was able to calm her arousal down to a level where the touch of Aubrey's body didn't make her feel like she was going to spontaneously orgasm and she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Are we OK Bree?" Beca asked after they broke out of the hug.

"Yeah, I think so. Sorry if I was being a bit unfair to you." Aubrey apologised and Beca pulled her down into a sweet and chaste kiss.

"It's OK Bree. You know that I love you." Beca said softly.

"I love you too."

"So what did Chloe have you do on a dare?" Beca asked, dying to know the answer and hoping to take the conversation away from more serious topics.

Aubrey groaned and sat down but Beca followed right after her. "Come on, if you don't tell me you know Chloe will." Beca pointed out.

"Fine. Lets just say that you aren't the only one in this relationship with a criminal record." Aubrey stated. When she didn't say any more Beca practically shouted, "You can't just say that and nothing else Bree. You have to tell me the whole story."

Aubrey rolled her eyes but said, "She dared me to streak across our high school football pitch. It was in the middle of the night and I was completely alone until I turned around the bleachers and the cops were there."

"Did Chloe call them?" Beca asked, trying not to get aroused at the thought of a naked Aubrey.

"No, some cheerleader bitch we were playing with called them. That is how I have a public indecency charge on my criminal record." Aubrey finished off her story and leaned back on her hands.

"You know that's kind of hot and I'm not even mad that some cops have seen you naked." Beca said.

"They totally weren't looking."

"Oh, I can bet you that they were." Beca replied with a smirk, taking a long look down Aubrey's body. The blonde couldn't help but feel naked under the intense stare even though she was fully clothed. They needed to get out of that bedroom before they did something they probably wouldn't even regret.

Aubrey stood up and offered Beca her hand. "Come on, let's go back to the party."

"You're no fun Bree."

* * *

 _2 weeks and 1 day left to go_

* * *

"Kill me."

"No"

"Just do it."

"Not going to happen."

"Please."

"That's it." Stacie said firmly as she got up from Beca's desk chair and for a second Beca actually thought that Stacie might try and kill her.

"I was just joking." Beca said as she raised up from her bed a little in an effort to defend herself from a strike that never came. She turned to see Stacie on her phone and she coughed as she asked, "Who are you calling?"

"It is so not my job to deal with you when you're like this, I'm calling Aubrey." Stacie replied, lifting the phone to her ear. Beca smiled at the thought of seeing Aubrey, grabbed a tissue to wipe her nose and led back down.

"Hey Aubrey, you need to come to Beca's dorm room." Stacie spoke into her phone and Beca struggled and failed to hear Aubrey's reply. She assumed that Aubrey asked why she needed to come over.

"Because I came into her room to find her being a pathetic writhing mess on her bed." Stacie paused and then added, "That came out wrong. I mean she's sick and she's your girlfriend and your problem."

Stacie hummed a few times as Beca closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep before another coughing fit woke her up.

"Yeah, that coughing was her, I think she's dying." Stacie joked more for Beca's benefit than Aubrey's. "OK, see you soon." Stacie hung up the phone then went to sit at the bottom of Beca's bed keeping a healthy distance between them so she didn't pick up any of her best friend's germs.

"Is she coming over?" Beca asked, sounding miserable.

Stacie snorted and replied, "Of course she is. She is just going to pick you up some cold medicine first if she can find any. You might be the only idiot in all of Georgia to get a cold in the middle of the fucking summer."

"I don't know how it happened." Beca replied, letting her eyes drift closed again and settling into a position that let her breathe semi easily. Stacie decided not to respond and just let Beca rest for a while until Aubrey came.

They hadn't locked the door to the dorm room so Aubrey knocked once and then let herself in, going straight to her sick girlfriend dumping a brown paper bag on the ground as she sat on the bed.

"Hey Becs, how are you feeling?" Aubrey asked softly, running one of her cold hands against Beca's overheated forehead.

"Not great." Beca replied, letting out a content sigh at the cold press of Aubrey's hand.

"Well, I brought you some things to help you feel better." Aubrey stated as she reached down for the bag she had brought and started unpacking things onto Beca's desk.

"I'm going to go." Stacie announced. Pretending she didn't feel the slightly icy air spreading from Aubrey to herself she said politely, "Goodbye Aubrey."

"Goodbye." Aubrey said back just as politely but didn't look at the girl as she busied herself with the bag.

Stacie took a step towards Beca, lightly kicked the bed and said, "Try not to die Mitchell, it's too hot out to wear black."

"I'll stay alive for the sake of your wardrobe." Beca said, managing to get just short of her usual level of sarcasm.

"Thanks, see you Becs." Stacie replied with a smile as she left and Aubrey finally looked up.

"OK, so I got you some cough medicine."

"Not the lemon flavour right, I hate the lemon flavour." Beca said as she turned to lie on her stomach so that she could watch Aubrey.

"No not the lemon flavour, I got you the strawberry flavour." Aubrey replied, smiling when Beca did.

"I also got you some herbal tea that is supposed to be good for a cold, I'll brew you a cup in a moment." Aubrey said as she put the box down and Beca immediately picked it up and grimaced at it. The tea looked disgusting and she was always more of a coffee drinker but she was just glad that Aubrey was trying to take care of her so she wasn't going to complain.

"I picked up a few bottles of water in case you were low and some VapoRub if you need it." Aubrey finished.

"Thanks Bree, you're the best." Beca said with a tired smile.

Aubrey picked up the cough medicine and got Beca to take some then grabbed the VapoRub and stood in front of her girlfriend. Beca was wearing a band t-shirt which she surely wouldn't want stretched out so she was going to have to take it off so that the VapoRub could be applied. Aubrey gulped at the thought but then squashed down any arousal as she tried to keep in mind that Beca was sick and she shouldn't be having those thoughts.

"Take your shirt off." Aubrey ordered and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep the huskiness out of her voice when she gave that command. Beca's eyes shot open but she calmed down when she realised why Aubrey had asked for that. She hesitated for only a moment before she pulled her shirt off, threw it on the floor and then lay back down.

Now that she was confronted with Beca's chest, even with a bra on, Aubrey realised that they may be going into dangerous territory and so held the small tub out to Beca. "Here you go, you just rub that into your chest." Aubrey needlessly instructed.

"Bree, I love you, you're my girlfriend and in a little over two weeks we are going to be far more intimate than this. I'm feeling very sick, can you just put it on for me?" Beca asked, understanding that Aubrey didn't want to cross any lines prematurely but also thinking that this certainly wasn't a sexy situation.

She didn't realise that it wasn't a sexy situation for her but for Aubrey it was definitely less than innocent.

"Yes...I can do that...no problem." Aubrey said coming to sit on the bed facing Beca whose eyes had drifted closed once again. No matter how much she tried to control herself, Aubrey could not tear her eyes away from Beca's bra clad chest as it heaved up and down with the brunette's ragged breaths.

She dipped into the little pot and got some of the VapoRub on her fingers then hesitated a few centimetres away from Beca's chest. All of a sudden Beca reached up, grabbed her hand, planted it on her chest and started making circular rubbing motions.

"It looked like you needed some help." Beca croaked out as she let her hand fall back down onto the bed. Aubrey was unsure of what Beca had said as she was too focused on the fact that Beca had put her hand farther down than she would have on her own. She was now rubbing the generous swell of Beca's breast and trying not to think about what would happen if her hand slipped down a little further. If she were to let her fingers slide underneath the fabric of Beca's bra. She would bet she could make Beca feel a lot better than a little pot of cream could.

"OK, I'm done!" Aubrey said a little bit too loudly as she jumped up from the bed to try to get away from her inappropriate thoughts.

"Yeah my left boob is well covered." Beca said as sarcastically as possible but with a smile at how she was able to affect Aubrey even whilst sick.

"Uh, here, you do the rest and I'll make you a cup of tea." Aubrey said as she quickly handed off the VapoRub and bent down next to the kettle that Beca had on the floor of her room.

Beca's chuckle had Aubrey burning bright red but she stayed facing away from her girlfriend so her embarrassment over her lack of self control couldn't be seen.

After a few minutes the tea was made and Beca was wearing her t-shirt again so Aubrey happily settled into the bed next to Beca letting the brunette rest her head on her shoulder.

Beca drank down the tea, ably hiding how disgusting she found the taste and Aubrey put the mug on her desk when she was done. "How did I get so lucky?" Beca asked rhetorically, wrapping her now free hand around Aubrey's waist.

Aubrey ran a hand through Beca's hair and replied, "I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

 _1 week left to go_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Aubrey asked, glancing at the long line of people that were glaring at them.

"Totally sure. If you hadn't been taking forever to get ready you would have heard Beca giving instructions and you wouldn't be panicking." Chloe replied as she strutted her way to the entrance of the club. Aubrey followed after her, comfortable for her to take the lead and get them in.

Chloe stopped in front of the bouncer, all 6 foot and 5 inches of him and gave him her dazzling Chloe Beale smile.

"Back of the line ladies." The man ordered, without looking up from his clipboard.

"We are friends of the DJ, we don't have to pay to get in." Chloe announced confidently.

It made the man look up and scrutinize them. He lingered a little too long on the cleavage exposed by their dresses but eventually asked, "What are your names?"

"Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen." Chloe answered.

He flipped a page on his clipboard, made some marks on it and then said, "In you go ladies." He gestured towards the door and they quickly entered; Chloe because she was excited and Aubrey because she was worried he might change his mind.

"Relax Bree, Beca said she would get us in and she did." Chloe tried to soothe her friend but had to shout the words as the noise of the club started to reach their ears. Aubrey just nodded and did start to relax. Cutting in front of all those people and then asserting that they didn't have to pay to a muscular bouncer had made her a little nervous but now that they were inside the club they could start to enjoy themselves.

The second that they made it into the main part of the club, Aubrey's eyes immediately sought out Beca and found the brunette in pride of place in the DJs booth. She was happy to see that her girlfriend was already looking back at her, her whole face lit up as she was completely within her element.

"Lets get some drinks." Chloe suggested. They would take a taxi home tonight and Beca would be sober so they could both drink if they wanted to.

They made their way over to the bar and Chloe ordered them both a shot to get the night started. Their shot glasses were barely back down on the bar when the bartender came over with two fruity looking cocktails and put them down in front of them.

"Wow, great service in this club. The bartenders bring you drinks before you even order." Chloe joked.

The bartender smiled politely and explained, "These are from the gentlemen at the far end of the bar." He pointed over at a blonde man and a brunette man both of whom had one too few buttons done up on their shirts. They both waved and Chloe waved back as she took a sip of her cocktail.

"Drink up Bree. It's delicious." Chloe ordered when she saw her best friend push the drink away.

"I can't drink that Chloe, I'll just be leading those guys on." Aubrey replied.

"Its just a drink Bree. If you take a sip it isn't a binding contract that you have to have sex with him." Chloe said, her already loose verbal filter getting a little looser as the alcohol started to hit her.

Aubrey blushed but was convinced and so took a small sip of her drink, smiling awkwardly when the brunette guy raised his drink to her. A second later the guys were walking over with wide smiles on their faces and Aubrey swore in her head. They were there to have fun, watch Beca do her thing and maybe dance a little. She didn't want to have to deal with flirty guys, she wanted to watch Beca become one with the music and have total control over the whole dance floor.

Chloe was absolutely no help as she slunk up close to the blonde guy and rested a hand on his forearm. It left Aubrey sat at the bar with the brunette guy stood in front of her.

"Hey, I'm Pete." He called out over the music.

"I'm Aubrey." Aubrey replied politely.

"Do you want to dance?" Pete asked, gestured to his friend and Chloe who had already hit the dance floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested. I'm seeing someone." Aubrey replied and frowned at the look of disbelief on the guy's face.

"I'm sure he won't mind one little dance." Pete pushed, moving closer to Aubrey.

" _She_ would definitely mind especially as she is the DJ tonight." Aubrey said looking towards the DJ booth at the same time as Pete did. They both turned to see Beca glaring holes into Pete's head.

That was proof that Pete could not deny so he said goodbye and wandered away into the crowd. Aubrey took the opportunity to have some more of her drink now that she could enjoy it without Pete hovering around and looked up to Beca.

The brunette looked like she wanted to jump down from the booth. Aubrey wasn't quite sure if Beca would go after Pete or would come to her and mark her territory. Both were appealing options in different ways and she maintained eye contact with Beca as she pictured both scenarios playing out.

She rather liked the one where Beca jumped down and pushed her into the bar as they made out, still wearing her DJ headphones.

Even from across the room their heated stare was getting intense and Aubrey could feel the heat rising through her body when the heat was suddenly doused.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sitting here all alone." A random guy said, putting his mouth a little too close to Aubrey's ear for comfort. The blonde turned to see a guy with long black hair pulled back who was wearing more jewellery than she was.

"Sorry, not interested." Aubrey said shortly, already losing patience.

"You haven't even given me a try baby." The guy said in what he must have assumed was a smooth and sexy voice. It only served to gross Aubrey out as she swallowed the rest of her drink in a few gulps and replied, "I'm not your baby and I won't be giving you a try so move along."

The guy shrugged and said, "You don't know what you're missing." Before moving along to the next girl sat alone at the bar and using the same line.

"Some guys can't take no for an answer." Another stranger said as he leaned against the bar next to Aubrey and flagged the bartender down. "A beer for me and another of whatever the lady is drinking." He ordered smoothly. Aubrey was about to protest but the bartender had already walked off to fill the order and she was left awkwardly smiling at the stranger.

"My name is Matt, what's yours?" Matt asked as he stuck out his hand for Aubrey to shake.

She took it gingerly and replied, "I'm Aubrey."

"It's very nice to meet you Aubrey. Can I say that you are absolutely gorgeous." Matt complemented her and Aubrey couldn't help but blush.

"That is very nice of you to say but I'm dating someone." Aubrey said, hoping to cut the interaction short and maybe go and find Chloe. At that moment the bartender came back and gave them their drinks and Matt pushed Aubrey's cocktail towards her.

"No problem. The drink is still yours though. What am I going to do with a fruity concoction like that?" Matt joked and Aubrey laughed and thanked him. He walked away with another big smile that Aubrey returned and then immediately felt guilty.

She had a girlfriend, she shouldn't be enjoying the attention of a strange man in a club. Thinking of Beca she turned to the DJs booth to see it empty. Before she could look for her girlfriend a distinctly feminine body pressed into her back and pressed her against the bar.

"You certainly are popular tonight." Beca said directly into Aubrey's ear as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. She tugged on Aubrey's earlobe with her teeth causing her girlfriend to shudder out a breath before she could respond.

"I wasn't getting the attention from the person I wanted it from though." Aubrey stated, pushing back into Beca to get as close as she could.

"Hey get off of her!" Matt shouted, causing people in the immediate vicinity to look at the entwined couple. Beca let her head rest in Aubrey's neck for a moment before she spun them around so that they were facing Matt but Beca was still hugging Aubrey from behind.

"Who the fuck are you dude?" Beca asked.

"Someone who is telling you to let her go." Matt replied, raising himself up to his full height.

"Back the fuck off." Beca called, seriously losing her patience with all of the guys that had been swarming Aubrey.

Before Matt could reply, Aubrey held up a calming hand and said, "It's fine Matt, this is my girlfriend."

"Matt?"

"Girlfriend?"

Beca and Matt spoke simultaneously.

"I thought she was giving you unwanted attention." Matt tried to defend himself.

"It was definitely wanted attention." Aubrey said with a smile as she rubbed Beca's arms that were still wrapped around her.

"Sorry. My bad." Matt apologised and backed off, disappearing into the crowd.

"It seems I have to fight to keep you tonight." Beca said.

"You don't have to fight, I'm completely yours." Aubrey replied, turning in Beca's arms and placing a soft kiss to her lips.

Beca's head tilted as the song that was playing started drawing to a close and she said, "Fuck, that's the last queued song, I've got to get back."

She blew a kiss as she ran off to the booth and managed to get back in time so that there was only a second or two of silence between songs.

The same pattern repeated throughout the night.

Guys would send Aubrey drinks then hit on her and she would politely turn down their advances before looking to the DJ booth to eye sex the hell out of Beca. The end product was that Aubrey was really wasted, Beca was really pissed and they were both kind of turned on.

Finally Chloe came back to find Aubrey exactly where she had left her, both girls looking significantly worse for wear.

"Have fun with that guy?" Aubrey asked as Chloe sat down and ordered some more shots.

"Yeah, he was a great kisser." Chloe replied easily.

"You didn't...did you?" Aubrey asked and Chloe understood the vague question even in her drunken state.

"No, I didn't have sex with him, I'm not a whore. We just made out in the alleyway."

"You only made out?" Aubrey asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Fine, there was a little hand action but that really was it." Chloe said, downing her shot as soon as the bartender put it in front of her. "Now come dance with me Bree, you've been warming that barstool all night."

Aubrey was now in what Chloe liked to call her, 'loose drunk stage' where the request to dance was almost always accepted.

"Hell yes!" Aubrey shouted and jumped up from her stool, stumbled a little then danced her way into the throng of people with Chloe right behind her.

As soon as they started dancing there were guys trying to grind on them but Aubrey couldn't concentrate on them. She had agreed to dance so that she could give her girlfriend a show but Beca wasn't even looking at her but at some blonde bimbo in the booth with her.

Aubrey made her decision instantly and stormed over to the booth and up the steps in time to hear the blonde bitch say, "...so sexy."

"Excuse you bitch, back away from my girlfriend." Aubrey called out, a little bit too loudly.

The girl sprung back and glanced between Beca and Aubrey. She seemed to decide that she didn't want the fight and strutted out of the booth. Beca opened her mouth to say how the girl had just barged in but Aubrey didn't give her the chance.

"Dance with me Beca." Aubrey ordered and Beca could never refuse. She quickly queued up as many songs as she could as Aubrey peppered kisses along the back of her neck then let the blonde lead her to the dance floor.

Aubrey didn't waste any time and immediately turned her back to Beca and started a slow grind. She ignored the beat of the song and instead made slow and wide circles with her hips that were slowly driving Beca insane. She tightened her grip on Aubrey's hips and forced them to make firmer movements causing a smile to spread on her girlfriend's face.

"I love the feel of your body baby." Aubrey stated as she dropped down to the floor and popped back up. Beca tried and failed not to moan but the sound was swallowed up in the noise of the club.

"You feel really good too." Beca replied as soon as Aubrey's ear came back up in reach of her mouth.

"Then lets feel a little more." Aubrey said as she took Beca's hand and led her towards the bathrooms. There was a single disabled stall and Aubrey pushed Beca inside before following her in and locking the door.

It was a lot quieter with the door blocking out a lot of noise from the club and they could talk to each other without yelling. Not that Aubrey planned on doing much talking. As soon as the door was firmly locked, Aubrey pounced on Beca and pulled her into a rough kiss.

They backed up until Beca was pressed up against the wall and Aubrey's hands started roaming all over Beca's body. The brunette was enjoying the attention until Aubrey's hands stopped at her jeans and started to undo the button.

"Wait." Beca said, pulling back from the kiss and resting her hands over Aubrey's that were still trying to get the button undone.

"Why?" Aubrey asked, trying to move her fingers despite the restriction.

"Because..." Beca was finding it really hard to think of a reason being as horny as she was but she eventually managed. "Because we are waiting Bree. Six months remember?"

"I want to have you now and show that stupid bitch who you belong to." Aubrey said and Beca shook her head.

"Not while you're drunk sweetheart and definitely not until we hit six months." Beca said.

"You don't even like that rule." Aubrey pointed out.

"Yeah but it's important to you so..." Beca successfully pulled Aubrey's hands away and placed them by her sides.

Aubrey sighed and rested her forehead against Beca's. "Fine but when we get back out there I am staying in the booth with you to make sure that nobody else tries to visit the DJ." Aubrey asserted.

"That's fine by me, I have lost track of how many guys have hit on you tonight." Beca replied.

"Oh, are you jealous baby?" Aubrey asked with a smirk, rubbing her hand over the back of Beca's neck in a soothing gesture.

"Not really. They all want you but only I get to have you." Beca said in a low voice and pressed her lips to Aubrey's. She pulled away quickly not wanting them to get carried away again.

"Come on, lets go back out." Beca suggested. "I'll even let you choose the next song."

* * *

 **A/N: That was the longest chapter I have written so far so I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is the last one so the six months will finally be over and Beca will finally get the payout for her patience.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think...**


	5. Saving All My Love For You

Six Months

Chapter Five: Saving All My Love For You

Pairing: Mitchsen

Rating: M

Summary: Aubrey only has one dating rule...

* * *

 _1 hour left to go_

* * *

Beca had never been more nervous during a performance, not even for the first competition she was in with the Bellas but it wasn't performance anxiety that had her on edge.

It was Aubrey.

In a mere hour they would celebrate their six month anniversary with a bang. Literally.

It wasn't that Beca wasn't looking forward to it. Six plus months of sexual frustration meant that she was more than eager to finally be with Aubrey in that way. It was the fact that Aubrey was a virgin. She was going to be the first person that Aubrey had sex with and that was a first for Beca. She had never been with a virgin before and to top it off she had never had sex with someone that was as special to her as Aubrey.

That was giving her some performance anxiety of a different kind. She didn't want to hurt Aubrey or make her first time awful; she wanted it to be perfect and she wasn't sure if she could make that happen.

She had made some plans for the evening to make it as romantic as possible but her nerves were still getting the better of her. She could only imagine how Aubrey was feeling and she did have to use her imagination because her girlfriend was surprisingly absent as soon as they had finished performing at the SBT summer bash. She had disappeared almost as soon as the last note was sang and that was worrying Beca as well. What if Aubrey didn't want to do this any more?

It wasn't as if Beca could drown her feelings in alcohol either as the previous day she and Aubrey had agreed that they would go sober at the party so that they could be in full control that night. So now she was bone dry, missing her girlfriend and avoiding Fat Amy who was trying to get her to do a keg stand.

She went to the drinks table, looking for anything non-alcoholic but was coming up short.

"I thought you weren't allowed to drink tonight." Chloe stated as she came to stand next to Beca and helped herself to a red plastic cup full of cheap beer. It shouldn't have surprised her that Aubrey would have told Chloe details of their agreement.

"I'm looking for a soda or something. I thought they would at least have some to mix with alcohol but there's nothing." Beca said wistfully. She judged her search to be useless so she turned her back to the table and looked out into the crowd hoping to see a flash of blonde hair.

"She's not here." Chloe said as if she could tell that Beca wasn't just people watching. She probably could tell, she was always able to read Beca no matter how much the brunette tried to hide.

"Where is she?" Beca asked, panicking a little as she went to the worst case scenario that Aubrey so badly didn't want to sleep with her that she fled the country.

"Calm down, I just meant she's not in this room. She's out in the back yard." Chloe said with a grin at Beca's panic.

Beca nodded and moved to pass Chloe but the redhead grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Becs?" Chloe hesitated as she dropped Beca's arm.

"Yeah?" Beca prompted.

"I've known Aubrey for a long time. Since we were kids you know?" Chloe said.

"OK?" Beca really wasn't sure where this was going but she would wait for Chloe to be able to say what she needed.

"She has talked about her first time since we were like 14 and she's always had such great expectations." Chloe huffed out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair before getting to her point. "I know you've already been waiting six months, what I'm trying to say is be patient a bit longer and be good to her tonight. Take your time."

Chloe looked a little awkward as she spoke the last sentence which was a strange enough occurrence in and of itself. Chloe was never shy about anything but she had been clearly battling with herself as to whether or not she even wanted to say this to Beca. The brunette was awkward about nearly everything in her life so Chloe's words definitely had her feeling uncomfortable and she felt a blush rise up her neck.

Beca coughed into her fist, glancing around and then replied, "I love her. I'll take good care of her."

Then everything was back to normal as if the past conversation was instantly forgotten. Chloe smiled a beaming smile as she said, "Awesome." She kissed Beca on the cheek, picked up her beer and bounced off into the crowd.

"What just happened?" Beca asked out loud to nobody in particular.

Beca shook her head and let her thoughts drift back to her girlfriend as she pushed her way through the crowd to the back yard.

It wasn't as quiet outside as Beca had hoped, a lot of people had been invited to the party and there wasn't enough room inside the house for everyone. Add to that the fact that the party was an end of summer bash and people were trying to soak up the last rays of the season, it meant that the back yard was quite a popular spot.

Like her eyes were Aubrey seeking missiles, it took Beca only a few seconds to spot her girlfriend leaning against the railing that surrounded the house, looking into the yard. Again Beca pushed through the crowd, though it was a little thinner and smiled a breathless smile when she was finally in arms reach of Aubrey.

"Hi." Beca greeted simply, stopping and leaning against the railing next to Aubrey.

"Hi." Aubrey greeted back and even from that one word alone, Beca could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked immediately, in no mood to try for tactfulness.

"Nothing is..." Aubrey trailed off as she turned to look at Beca and seemed to decide not to lie. "I'm just a little nervous. Please don't be mad but I've had a drink, just one, to take the edge off a little. I know we agreed not to drink tonight but I swear that I am in complete control and fully aware of everything."

Beca nodded her understanding and replied, "I get it. I was pretty nervous before my first time. As long as you keep it to one drink I've got no complaints."

Aubrey looked relieved then thoughtful as she said, "You've never told me about your first time or...how many people you've slept with."

"I have slept with two people." Beca replied honestly. She was a little more reluctant to tell the story of how she lost her virginity because she regretted it a little. She hadn't waited for someone special like Aubrey had.

"How did you lose your virginity?" Aubrey asked again, knowing that Beca was avoiding the question but also knowing that they needed to trust each other to talk about those kinds of things with what they were going to be doing that night.

"I lost it in the most unspectacular way. Some bitch in my high school started floating the rumour that I was a virgin in my Senior year, which I was. I slept with my best friend one night and bragged about it the next day to kill the rumours." Beca said, looking out over the yard with her eyes glazed over and her mind on the night she was describing.

"Do you regret it?" Aubrey asked softly, putting her hand on top of Beca's comfortingly.

"Not until I met you." Beca said, eyes coming back into focus as she turned to her girlfriend.

Aubrey looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I was never one to fantasize about the perfect first time, I figured that everybody's first time sucks and it's best to just get it over with so you can move on and start having good sex." Beca explained, trying to be gentle in her words as she now knew thanks to Chloe that Aubrey was one of the people who fantasized about their first time. "It wasn't until I met you, until I fell in love with you that I regretted giving it up like it meant nothing. I wish I could give you my virginity like you are going to give me yours. I wish I had waited for you."

Aubrey could feel the sincerity dripping from Beca's words and she caressed the side of the brunette's face as she smiled and said, "Those other times and those other people don't matter. What matters is you and me and the fact that we are in love."

"I love you so much Bree." Beca stated, pulling Aubrey into her arms and letting the words warm the blonde's neck.

"I love you too. Now take me home and make love to me."

* * *

Every few seconds as they made their way back to Aubrey's apartment, Aubrey would feel the nerves rise up in her like a wave threatening to overwhelm her. When that happened she would look across at her girlfriend who was holding her hand and find herself calming as she stared into the blue eyes that she loved so much.

Beca herself looked excited and a little awed, like she couldn't believe that this was finally happening. Like after all the waiting and struggling they were at last crossing the finish line. It warmed Aubrey's heart to see the look and she squeezed the hand in hers a little tighter as they got to the apartment door.

Once they were inside Aubrey automatically noticed that the spare key was on the table by the door. She sent a questioning look at Beca. "I had a little helper come by while we were at the party to make your bedroom a little more romantic." Beca admitted with a shy smile.

Aubrey pulled her into a gentle kiss and when she moved back she said, "That is really sweet of you."

"I want your first time to be special Bree because you are so special to me." Beca replied, wanting and needing Aubrey to know just how much she meant to her.

"You are special to me too Beca, you are the first person that I have loved and trusted enough to do this with." They kissed again then Aubrey said, "Now let's go and see what your helper has done." The blonde then lead the way to her bedroom, not dropping Beca's hand and gasped when she opened her bedroom door.

The room was filled with candles casting a beautiful glow over the entire room and there were rose petals leading from the door to the centre of the bed.

"It looks incredible. Thank you." Aubrey stated and she rewarded Beca for her thoughtfulness with a kiss.

"Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to freshen up in the bathroom." Aubrey said and Beca nodded and watched as the blonde disappeared back into the hallway. She took the moment to catch her breath and try to calm herself.

When Beca managed to get a good level of composure she realised that she was just stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. She looked at the bed thinking that maybe she should go lie on it. She definitely knew that she wasn't supposed to get naked yet; Aubrey would want them to build up to that. She probably wouldn't want them to start on the bed either plus Beca didn't want to disrupt the petals yet.

She was still awkwardly stood in the middle of the room when Aubrey walked backed in and closed the door behind her. The blonde had used her time to get changed and Beca's jaw dropped.

Aubrey was wearing a red lace baby-doll that Beca was pretty sure was at least a little bit see through.

Beca finally managed to recover her ability to talk when she was able to tear her eyes away from Aubrey's body to see the vulnerable look splashed across her girlfriend's face.

"Do you like it?" Aubrey asked.

"I love it. I didn't think you could get any more beautiful but you've proved me wrong." Beca said, hoping that it was the right thing to say and that it would give Aubrey some confidence.

It worked as the blonde smirked and started to strut towards her. "I was hoping to be described more as sexy."

"Definitely sexy." Beca agreed as Aubrey came within arms reach. It was a challenge to restrain her desire to just throw Aubrey down on the bed and fuck her hard but she remembered Chloe's request for her patience and she didn't want to rush this. They would only have one first time together.

With that in mind she let her hands fall to Aubrey's hips and rubbed her thumbs gently across the lace that covered her skin there. Aubrey wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, pressing their bodies close together and Beca revelled in the fact that the rising heat in her body would not have to be stifled down tonight. She would finally be able to do something about how much Aubrey turned her on.

But first she had to check just one last time.

"Are you sure that you really want this?" Beca asked, making sure to look straight into Aubrey's darkening emerald eyes.

"Very sure." Aubrey promised.

That was all of the reassurance that Beca needed and so she pulled Aubrey forward and down into a gentle kiss. When they had been kissing chastely for a few minutes, Beca decided to take the lead and start to heat things up by running her tongue along Aubrey's lower lip. The blonde didn't hesitate to give her access and Beca took her time in exploring every inch of Aubrey's mouth. She then pulled back and let Aubrey's tongue make its way into her mouth so that she could suck on it lightly. It drew a moan from Aubrey that was immediately swallowed up in the shorter girl's mouth.

The lace of Aubrey's lingerie was practically itching under Beca's fingers and at last she allowed her fingers to explore the contours of Aubrey's body. She scratched softly at the blonde's hips through the lace and then let them run up and down Aubrey's sides before stopping just below her bra clad breasts.

Again, Beca hesitated, so used to being stopped at this point until Aubrey pulled back momentarily from the kiss to husk out, "Touch me Beca."

Beca had to hold back a moan as she lifted both of her hands to cup Aubrey's breasts. She pulled Aubrey back into the kiss as she squeezed the firm flesh in her hands and rubbed her palms over the soon straining nipples.

The action caused Aubrey to gasp and her legs to wobble so Beca pushed Aubrey backwards until her knees hit the bed. Again, she restrained herself from just pushing Aubrey down onto the bed and instead slowly pushed until Aubrey got the hint and led down herself.

Beca settled on top of her girlfriend and started kissing her way down Aubrey's neck and across her collarbone, stopping to lick and suck in random places. Aubrey threaded her hand through Beca's hair as her chest heaved against the smaller girl's and let the other hand run down Beca's still fully clothed back. Aubrey automatically saw a problem and started tugging at the hem of Beca's shirt.

"Baby, I need to see you." Aubrey whined, still tugging at the shirt but unable to remove it with their bodies were pressed so close together.

Beca really didn't want to move away from Aubrey but she definitely wanted to feel the skin on skin contact she had been dreaming about for months and so she pulled away to stand up and got naked in record time. She threw her clothes randomly into the room and stood looking expectantly at Aubrey.

The blonde seemed unable to take her eyes away from Beca's naked body to see the pointed stare being thrown at her so Beca verbally reminded her, "Your turn Bree." She was a little overeager but six months was a long time and the sooner Aubrey got naked the sooner they could resume their activities.

"You look so good baby, I want to feel you." Aubrey practically moaned out and Beca couldn't help but smirk.

"It will feel so much better without the lace between us." Beca said and Aubrey nodded then pulled the baby-doll up and over her head with only a little bit of hesitation.

"Wow." Beca murmured when she saw Aubrey in all of her glory.

"Get over here you." Aubrey ordered playfully.

Beca moved quickly towards the bed, sure she would fall over or die from over arousal of she didn't feel Aubrey's soft skin under her fingers soon. Instead of climbing straight back on top of her girlfriend however she sat next to her on the bed and caressed her cheek with her hand. "You are so gorgeous." Beca stated, making sure that belief was evident in Aubrey's eyes before she pushed the blonde back onto the bed and settled on top of her once more.

This time was totally different with them both completely naked. All of the skin on skin contact was driving them both wild but what made Beca groan into Aubrey's neck was the blonde's wetness pressed against her thigh. She couldn't help but press against the source of the wet heat and grunted when Aubrey bucked her hips up against her.

Beca used her position against Aubrey's neck to start kissing down her body, laying a soft kiss over Aubrey's heart before moving down the slope of her breast. The brunette gave a long lick over the left nipple then took the hardened bud into her mouth.

Aubrey let her head fall back against the pillow and her hand tighten in Beca's hair as the brunette started sucking on her nipple whilst playing with the other one with her fingers. Aubrey closed her eyes and savoured the feeling as the younger girl started to hum around her nipple before switching sides.

Eventually, Beca let the other nipple out of her mouth with a pop and she carried on kissing down Aubrey's toned stomach, letting her tongue dip briefly into the blonde's belly button. Before she could kiss her way down to trimmed blonde curls Aubrey stopped her.

"Wait!" Beca pulled away, instantly fearing that she had done something wrong but Aubrey added, "I just want you up here...the first time." The blonde was blushing but it was hard to tell with the flush of arousal colouring her skin as well. Beca understood that she was a little self conscious and raised herself up so that her face was hovering over Aubrey's.

She just stared for a few moments almost in disbelief of how beautiful Aubrey was and how lucky she was that she was the person in that position.

"Are you ready?" Beca murmured against Aubrey's full lips.

Aubrey nodded and Beca kissed her fully as her hand made its way between her legs. She stopped to circle Aubrey's clit, eliciting more wetness from the blonde. Aubrey let out a loud, long moan as Beca pressed a little more firmly against the bundle of nerves then moved her hand down to press at her opening.

"I love you so much." Beca broke the kiss to say then she eased a single finger into the blonde. Aubrey's face scrunched up somewhat at the intrusion and her breathing got heavier as Beca started to move the finger in and out slowly.

After a while, Aubrey ordered on a gasping breath, "More, Beca."

Beca was more than eager to please and started to move her finger faster before slipping in a second finger.

"Yes!" Aubrey hissed out when Beca was finally going at a decent pace. The older girl raised her legs so that they encircled Beca's waist and dug her feet into the back of Beca's thighs. Beca was aiming to giving Aubrey an intense orgasm (as it was her first at the hands of another person) and so took a nipple back into her mouth.

"Fuck, Beca!" Aubrey moaned out as Beca nipped at the flesh. Beca moaned against her skin at the swear word coming from the usually more composed blonde but tried to keep her focus on Aubrey and not her near unbearable arousal.

Aubrey was sporadically tightening around her fingers and Beca could tell that she was getting close so she made sure to grind her palm against Aubrey's clit on every in thrust.

"Yes, Baby...just...more." Aubrey stuttered out, her chest heaving and her eyes shut. Beca would never deny the request and so curled her fingers inside the blonde, dragging them across her inner walls until she found the special spot that had Aubrey coming hard with only a few more thrusts.

"Beca!" Aubrey cried out as she came, her body arching into her girlfriend's and then falling limp onto the bed. Beca continued slowly thrusting until Aubrey's eyes opened again and then she pulled out. Beca moved up and placed a gentle, loving kiss against Aubrey's lips then moved off to the side to lie down next to the blonde. Beca let her arm rest across Aubrey's stomach but couldn't resist playing with the blonde's still peaked nipples as she waited for Aubrey to get her energy back.

After a few minutes of tweaking and rubbing the nubs underneath her fingers Aubrey managed to groan out, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, I'm trying to teach you about something magical." Beca stated, waiting for Aubrey to raise a questioning eyebrow before elaborating, "I'm going to teach you about the beauty of multiple orgasms." A wicked smirk rested on Beca's face as she climbed back on top of Aubrey and let her hand trail down her toned stomach. The hand was stopped almost immediately and the smirk was taken from Beca's face when she was suddenly flipped over.

She was now led on her back with Aubrey hovering over her, holding the wrist of the hand she had been about to fuck Aubrey with over her head.

"Oh, I think that you have been more than patient and it is definitely your turn." Aubrey replied in a husky voice that promised a lot of dirty things.

"Are you going to talk about fucking me or are you actually going to do it?" Beca challenged, knowing that Aubrey would respond to that and Beca desperately needed some friction between her thighs sooner rather than later.

Aubrey didn't respond she just flew into action as smashed her lips against Beca's in a burning kiss and stroked her hand along the outside of Beca's thigh.

"Bree, come on." Beca prompted, wriggling her hips up against the blonde's to get her point across.

"Someone's in a hurry." Aubrey teased as she moved her hand to the inside of Beca's thigh.

"Easy for you to say, you've already had an orgasm." Beca gritted out, getting a little frustrated at how Aubrey's hand was purposefully not straying too close to where she needed it to be.

Taking matters into her own hands she grabbed Aubrey's hand and pushed it against her soaking core, sighing in relief as the move created pressure against her clit.

"You're so wet." Aubrey stated, somewhat in awe.

"That's what happens when I get to watch and feel my super fucking hot girlfriend orgasm against me." Beca stated and was pleased to hear a moan from Aubrey.

"I'll have to see what that's like." Aubrey replied and started rubbing at Beca's clit with no further prompting causing the brunette's hips to continuously buck against her.

"Uh, fucking shit." Beca cursed as Aubrey pressed two fingers to Beca's core and entered her straight away. "So good Bree, don't stop." Beca said as the blonde started speeding up her thrusts. With how wet Beca was she was able to work in a third finger and curled them in an attempt to replicate what she had so enjoyed Beca doing to her.

"Fuck!" Beca shouted out when the stimulation was too much and she came.

Again, Aubrey copied Beca's actions and kept thrusting until Beca came down from her high then wrapped herself around her girlfriend.

"That was fucking amazing Bree." Beca stated when she had regained the ability to talk. She wrapped her arm around Aubrey's back and pulled her closer.

Aubrey rested her head on Beca's shoulder and they started cuddling as Aubrey replied, "Yeah, it was definitely worth the wait."

* * *

 **A/N: And that, my dear readers, is the end. I hope it lived up to your expectations. Let me know what you think...**


End file.
